


Жизнь в руинах (Life in the Ruins)

by PulpFiction



Series: Не по крови, а по духу [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Lestrade-centric, Post-Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлок Холмс погиб для всех 15 июня 2012 года. Какая судьба ожидает Грега Лестрейда, Джона Ватсона и многих других, чьи жизни детектив разрушил своим прыжком?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life in the Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670238) by [ArwenKenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKenobi/pseuds/ArwenKenobi). 



До Падения Грегори Лестрейд пользовался стандартным рингтоном, но сразу после этого события сменил мелодию «Don't Let the Bastards Get You Down» (вернее, Тесс сменила) на «Do not Bring Me Down» от ELO. Он слушал ее три дня, а потом опять вернулся к стандартному звонку. Карен, маленькая негодница, позже заменила ее на Эрика Клэптона «Everybody Oughta Make A Change», типа хотела подбодрить. Он был возмущен подобным вмешательством, но поскольку сам переживал свое временное отстранение от должности (с сохранением зарплаты, слава богу) на диване, целыми днями тараща глаза в телевизор, раскладывая на ноутбуке пасьянс или играя в «Червы», вряд ли имел на это право. Изо всех сил он старался избегать интернета. Соблазн погуглить о себе самом, Джоне или Шерлоке оказался настолько велик в сочетании с нелюбовью к ноутбуку, что он швырнул его через комнату. И даже не собирался покупать новый, когда тот разлетелся напополам.

Он был равнодушен к этой песне, но знал точно, что сломает мобильный, если Эрик Клэптон пропоет еще хотя бы несколько секунд. Мелодия без остановки звучала вот уже пять минут. Дата и время на экране вызывали вспышки раздражения, напоминая, что пошел сорок пятый день его шестидесятидневной отставки, и что уже одиннадцать утра, а он еще не одет. И с прошлого вечера вообще не сдвинулся с дивана.

Экран мобильного также сообщил, что входящий номер скрыт, значит, звонили из Ярда или Майкрофт, а он не имел желания разговаривать ни с первыми, ни со вторым. Причина была не в том, что по телевизору шло что-то увлекательное (он думал, что даже Тесс не стала бы это смотреть, а вкус Тесс был сомнительным и в лучшие времена), но пользоваться вынужденным отпуском назло окружающим было одной из немногих вещей, которые доставляли в эти дни Лестрейду удовольствие. Особенно после того, как вскрылось истинное положение дел. Частично он злился на своих коллег за то, что не поверили ни ему, ни Шерлоку, частично — на себя самого за то, что тоже не поверил Шерлоку. Да, Салли все равно пошла бы к начальству через его голову, но он мог бы поднять шум. Подстеречь ее. Сделать что-нибудь, чтобы Шерлок не прыгнул. 

Может быть, он заметил бы в отделе того гребаного «крота», который в тот день держал его на мушке. Может быть, он бы заметил его до того, как вмешалась Салли. И получил бы ответы, добрался бы до Джона и остановил бы все, не дав возможности начаться.

Лестрейд фыркнул и взял с журнального столика чашку чая. Моментально поставил обратно, вспомнив, что заварил его вчерашним вечером и вкус, должно быть, стал омерзительным. Он не смог его остановить. Ничто не могло остановить Шерлока Холмса, когда тот приводил замысел в действие и считал его разумным.

Придурок. Непонятно, кого он имел в виду — себя или Шерлока.

Эрик Клэптон продолжал петь, черт бы его побрал: «Change in the ocean. Change in the sea. Come back baby, you'll find a change in me». 

Луиза просунула голову в дверь:

— Папа?

— Все в порядке, — он усилил звук телевизора. Карен тут же заорала с верхнего этажа, прося сделать потише. — Разве ты не на работе? — крикнул он в ответ.

— Мне нужно к часу!

— А Тесс когда уходит?

— Тесс уже в Саутварке, — сообщила Луиза. Похоже, Карен надела наушники. — Вернется к полшестому.

Лестрейд неоднократно задавался вопросом, как ему удавалось управляться с домом. Когда девочки учились в школе, за ними было гораздо легче следить. Правда, Луиза заботилась о себе сама. Честно говоря, Луиза заботилась о каждом после ухода матери, а это произошло почти двадцать лет назад. В последние сорок пять дней она проявляла особую заботу об отце, и Лестрейд чувствовал себя виноватым. Он не был болен, не был инвалидом, но Луиза готовила ему обед, заботилась о распорядке дня и машине. Это было бы непорядком даже в лучшие времена.

Девочки, конечно, были достаточно взрослыми, чтобы прекрасно справляться со своими делами с помощью Луизы, играющей в мамочку, или без оной. Тесс могла бы проявлять полную самостоятельность, не будь такой невротичной и драматичной. Карен, семнадцатилетняя дочка Лестрейда, была еще более самодостаточной, чем Тесс, и нуждалась только в напоминаниях о еде. Она была из тех, кто, увлекаясь, забывают обо всем. Вот сейчас Карен устроилась на первую летнюю работу в звукозаписывающую мастерскую. Тесс работала в Национальном театре реквизитором, а Луиза преподавала в университете и частной репетиторской компании. С этой троицей реально нужно было вешать табличку с расписанием на холодильник или в коридор.

Тогда он знал бы, где находятся дочки, но факт оставался фактом. Пока девочки уходили из дома и чем-то занимались, работой или досугом, он сам отлеживал на диване бока. Карен хотела, чтобы он боролся, пока правда не станет достоянием общественности. О том, что Шерлок Холмс был реален, а Ричард Брук (РайхенБах, как же они упустили это?!) — фальшивка. Что-то из этой правды появлялось благодаря движению «Я верю в Шерлока Холмса», что-то — благодаря Майкрофту Холмсу, но большая часть была результатом упорной работы Джона Ватсона.

Лестрейд прослушал последний разговор Шерлока Холмса с Джоном. Формально он права не имел, но Пол Диммок дал ему запись, потому что хотел, чтобы друг Джона Ватсона представлял себе реальное положение вещей. У Лестрейда не было особых возможностей сделать то, на что надеялся добрый Диммок, но если даже Лестрейда преследовал этот разговор, можно себе представить, что чувствовал Джон. Слышать, как Шерлок «признается» в мошенничестве, само по себе травмировало, но слышать его просьбу распространить эту ложь было невыносимо.

Джон сделал все наоборот. Сначала он воевал со скептиками, предоставлял доказательства, и, если верить слухам, активно поддерживал движение «Я верю в Шерлока Холмса». Разумеется, он не принимал никаких обвинений и на любой вопрос о Шерлоке Холмсе отвечал своим же последним сообщением из блога: «Он был моим лучшим другом, и я всегда буду в него верить». На YouTube даже существовал микс звуковых фрагментов этих слов в исполнении Джона. Лестрейд знал, потому смотрел его. Как бы он ни старался сбежать от интернета, противостоять зову сирены по имени YouTube сил не хватило.

С тех пор, как правда выплыла на свет божий, Джон куда-то запропал, а с Лестрейдом пытались связаться ярдовцы. Они наседали на него и просили вернуться, но Лестрейд не реагировал, отвечая на звонки только родственников, Диммока или Джона. Не то чтобы Джон ему звонил. Лестрейд несколько недель ожидал его звонка и сам ужасно хотел позвонить, но так и не смог.

Примерно через две недели после смерти Шерлока они встретились друг с другом в коридоре, выйдя из кабинетов психотерапевтов. Луиза и Карен знали о его визитах, а Тесс ничего не говорили, чтобы не нервировать. Никто больше не был в курсе, и Лестрейда это устраивало. Он закрыл за собой дверь кабинета Лили, и в этот самый момент Джон вышел из комнаты, находящейся наискосок. Сначала они притворились, что не замечают друг друга, а затем Джон направился прямо к Лестрейду и толкнул его. Не споткнувшись, не нападая. Просто дружеский толчок в плечо, пусть без теплоты и приязни. 

— Не стоит винить себя, — прошептал он, смирившись.

Лестрейд знал Джона не очень долго, но понимал — Джон никогда так не выглядел. Этот Джон не должен был так выглядеть, не должен был так говорить. Лестрейд подавил желание сказать ему то же самое, попросить не винить себя. Джон все равно этого не сделает, смысл обижать человека таким советом?

— Наверное, не стоит, — ответил Лестрейд, — и все же что есть, то есть. — Он неловко огляделся. — Не думаешь, что мы увидим здесь Салли или Дейва? — он понятия не имел, зачем это сказал. Встреча с ними здесь была бы из разряда фильма ужасов, но Джон отреагировал неожиданно.

Старина Джон, Джон из «допадения», Джон, который был опорой Шерлока, посмеялся бы и высказал что-нибудь небрежное и саркастическое. Этот Джон выглядел почти кровожадным, и от тона, которым он ответил «лучше бы этого не произошло», кровь застыла в жилах. Он осуждал людей и за меньшее и помнил, в каком ужасе ушел после того, что случилось в Бартсе.

Если бы он послушал Шерлока… Если бы настоял на своем… Он доверял Шерлоку, когда тот был бездомным наркоманом, что помешало инспектору Лестрейду сохранить эту веру? Если только...

— Я же попросил тебя не винить себя. Я себя не виню. Больше не виню.

— Ты винишь Салли и Дейва?

— Не совсем, — признался Джон спустя мгновение. — Они делали свою работу и Шер... ну, сказал бы то же самое. Наверное, даже похвалил бы Салли за то, что включила мозги. — Он быстро отвел взгляд, затем провел дрожащей рукой по лицу и продолжил. — Но мне нужно на кого-нибудь переложить часть вины, иначе... — Джон пожал плечами и оборвал фразу.

Лестрейд быстренько предложил пообедать. Сказал, что неплохо бы пропустить пинту, как в старые добрые времена. Джон согласился, но сказал, что позвонит сам, когда почувствует себя готовым к этому шагу. 

— Мне нужно некоторое время побыть одному.

Уединение было последней вещью, в которой нуждался Джон. Как тогда, так и сейчас. Его никто не видел с момента официального сообщения. Лестрейд потом пару раз звонил миссис Хадсон, но она говорила о Джоне примерно так, как говорила бы о Шерлоке, когда тот бывал в дурном настроении. Джона почти не было видно — приходя с работы, он шел в свою комнату. Лестрейд задавался вопросом, что заставило Джона вернуться в 221Б, ведь сначала тот съехал, но потом вернулся и начал бороться за восстановление доброго имени Шерлока. 

Неважно, решил он. Возможно, это было неправильно, но он не собирался указывать Джону, где тому следовало жить. Ему самому советовали съехать после того, как Анна бросила его и девочек, но он остался. Отчасти потому, что надеялся на ее возращение, но, главным образом потому, что не хотел лишать девочек дома. В то время им было пять лет, три года и пять месяцев. Он подумывал о переезде, как только получил документы на развод и отказ Анны от родительских прав, но в итоге решил остаться. Теперь он вспоминал ее лишь изредка, а дом несколько раз ремонтировали, и образ бывшей жены в него уже не вписывался.

Джон оставил бы все как есть, Лестрейд сейчас понимал это. Они приятельствовали всего полтора года, и не были такими закадычными друзьями, как Джон с Шерлоком, но все же Лестрейд успел узнать этого человека. 

Были. Лестрейд выключил телевизор и проигнорировал очередной звонок со скрытого номера. Он подумывал снова сменить рингтон, и спустя секунду после этой мысли, решился. Джон и Шерлок не могли иметь прошедшего времени. Джон и Шерлок по-прежнему являлись парой во всех смыслах этого слова, вот почему Джон так себя ведет, вот почему так страдает. Он будет страдать до конца жизни, и у Лестрейда это вызывало ужас и сильное сожаление. Он хотел бы чем-то помочь, но знал, что помочь нечем. Для некоторых людей пути назад не существовало.

— Придурочный ублюдок, — ругал Лестрейд того, кто не мог его слышать. — Глупый, тупой козел. Ты умер, чтобы спасти Джона, и, похоже, убил его. 

Лестрейд был благодарен Шерлоку за намерение их спасти, но знал, как и миссис Хадсон, что все это было ради Джона. Коснись дело кого-нибудь из них, Шерлок придумал что-нибудь получше и поярче, изобрел бы что-нибудь безумное, проявив себя во всем блеске, но оказался вовлеченным Джон, и это стало приговором для Шерлока. Шерлок пошел бы на все ради Джона, и все это знали. Все, кроме Джона, как оказалось. Джон смирился с тем, что чувства между ними были односторонними. Как же Джон ошибался! Как же Лестрейд хотел, чтобы он это понял при иных обстоятельствах.

_Change in the ocean. Change in the sea. Come back baby, you'll find a change in me._

Лестрейд по-прежнему не обращал на звонок внимания. Наверное, надо бы навестить Джона. Хоть кому-нибудь. Никто не должен переживать подобное в одиночку. Лестрейд чуть было не поддался искушению доложить о его оружии канцелярии Майкрофта, будь она проклята. И сразу решил, что не сделает этого, чтобы у Джона было чем защититься против оставшихся приспешников Мориарти, хотя на самом деле он думал... Лестрейд не хотел признаваться себе, о чем он думал на самом деле.

К звону мобильного подключился городской. На экране все еще высвечивался скрытый номер, и Лестрейд раздраженно вздохнул, увидев, что трубки на базе не оказалось. 

— Луиза! — крикнул он в коридор. — Кто звонит?

Луиза сообщила, что звонит скрытый номер. Почти как в старые добрые времена, и Лестрейд встал с дивана и пересек комнату, чтобы взять трубку и ответить по ней, а не по мобильному. Колени хрустнули, как будто собирались подломиться. Инспектор нажал кнопку «ответ»:

— Как вы это делаете?

— Несущественно. Я звонил вам пятнадцать минут, но вы не отвечали.

— Для этого есть причина.

— Вам нужно немедленно ехать к больнице Св. Варфоломея.

К счастью, у Лестрейда никогда не было необходимости туда ехать, и он не имел ни малейшего желания там оказываться.

Его позиция резко поменялась, когда Майкрофт Холмс сообщил, что на крыше Бартса заметили Джона Ватсона.


	2. Chapter 2

Лестрейд был не из тех, кто желал поджогов и разрушений историческим местам, но на похоронах Шерлока он обнаружил, что призывает Ад разверзнуться и поглотить больницу Святого Варфоломея. Поскольку его молитвы силы не возымели, Лестрейд потратил добрую часть первой недели вынужденного отпуска на размышления, можно ли провести эвакуацию окрестностей и спалить ее дотла, не спалившись самому. Впрочем, Джон и Шерлок встретились в Бартсе, там же и расстались, поэтому придется оставить его как есть. К огромному сожалению.

Лестрейду не приходилось бегать с момента Падения (догонялки на улице Тесс, забывшей проездной билет, не в счет), но сейчас он вынесся из дома, бросился в метро и бежал всю дорогу до Бартса. Он не остановился, чтобы осмотреть здание или взглянуть на крышу. Если Джон там, то увидит его (если вообще способен что-то увидеть), но инспектор счел добрым знаком отсутствие полиции, скорой помощи и зевак. Значит, Джон не совершил пока никакой глупости.

Он промчался по лестницам, мелькая удостоверением перед ошеломленными сотрудниками, и, в конце концов, добрался до крыши.

— Джон! — закричал он, даже не осматриваясь. Распахнутая дверь ударила по кирпичной стене и с тихим щелчком затворилась.

Смех Джона был ужасен и прозвучал, как будто из уст другого человека. Когда Лестрейд отыскал его взглядом, в первый момент даже подумал, что видит Шерлока, стоящего на парапете лицом к городу. Различие было в росте, отсутствии пальто и наушнике в ухе. Когда, черт возьми, Джон купил себе iPod? 

— Похоже, что я собираюсь спрыгнуть? — Джон даже не обернулся в его сторону.

Лестрейд должен был признать, что Джон, по крайней мере со спины, выглядел спокойным. Это могло быть как хорошим признаком, так и плохим, но инспектор заметил блокнот и ручку, лежащие на парапете, а еще что-то подозрительно напоминающее сумку с едой навынос, стоящую на крыше. Запакованную. Джон не был любителем театральщины и декораций. Если бы он планировал броситься с крыши, то ничего бы на ней не оставил, и уж точно не тратил бы время впустую.

Джон соскочил вниз. Сердце Лестрейда чуть не выпрыгнуло из горла, когда он увидел, как тот ловко устроился на парапете, свесив ноги. Убрал наушник и вытащил iPhone (очень знакомый iPhone), постучал по экрану и смотал провода. 

— Иди сюда, — Джон сунул телефон с наушниками в карман и схватил сумку с едой. — Здесь на двоих хватит.

Проснись, приятель. Лестрейд сопротивлялся желанию ущипнуть себя и убедиться, что просто задремал перед телевизором, и не было никакого разговора со старшим Холмсом, и он дома, а не на крыше.

— Еда вегетарианская, прошу прощения, — извинился Джон, пока Лестрейд с опаской подходил ближе. — Я ждал Майкрофта, а он позвонил тебе.

— Я говорил, что надо звонить 999, а не мне.

— Даже если бы он позвонил 999, ты все равно прибыл бы скорее, — Джон махнул рукой, приглашая сесть, и инспектор сел, спиной к городу и асфальту внизу, крепко уперся ногами в бетон. — Да, мы в больнице, но 999 все равно едет по своим каналам. То, что здесь произошло тогда, было необычным.

После прыжка Шерлока помощь прибыла почти мгновенно. Лестрейд помнил это по отчетам, правда, он не помнил, скорую кто-то вызвал или она случайно возвращалась с вызова. Все было чудесным образом вовремя и прекрасно организовано. Последний подарок Джону, сообразил Лестрейд. Судя по словам Молли, Шерлок знал, что собирается предпринять. Она пыталась поговорить с ним, но безуспешно. Выходит, он все устроил так, чтобы не Джону не пришлось констатировать его смерть и вообще не иметь дела с официозом. Джон, разумеется, не рассматривал это подарком или благом, но Лестрейд был благодарен Шерлоку. Джона вообще могло не быть в живых, сложись ситуация иначе.

— Если бы я хотел умереть, я не спрыгнул бы со здания. — Джон ел свой обед, будто не сидел на этом парапете и не говорил совершенно возмутительных вещей. — Слишком много шансов выжить.

Лестрейд вытаращил глаза на Джона, потом на далекий тротуар.

— Шутишь, верно? — не очень-то хотелось это произносить, но разговор назрел.

— Есть шанс, — поправился Джон. — Не большой, но достаточный, чтобы выжить и остаться овощем или в мире боли. Если приземлиться ногами. Если бы я хотел умереть, выбрал бы нечто более надежное.

Лестрейд подумал о пистолете Джона. Тот покачал головой, прекрасно поняв эти мысли. Интересно, Шерлок после смерти вселился в Джона или просто научил его дедукции?

— Я раньше думал о пистолете, но не сейчас. Не могу так поступить с миссис Хадсон.

— Как бы ты это сделал?

Джон усмехнулся и отложил пластиковую вилку с кусочком еды.

— Не скажу. 

Лестрейд забеспокоился.

— Почему?

Джон чуть было не сказал, что это очевидно, но потом, видимо, решил не щадить чувств Лестрейда. А может, решил, что этих чувств у инспектора не было.

— Если я решу воспользоваться своим правом покончить с собой, я хочу, чтобы мне не помешали. Скажу лишь, что меня никто в этом случае не найдет.

— У тебя есть право убить себя? С каких это пор?

— Мне кажется это исключительно разумным — делать выбор в пользу смерти, если альтернатива невыносима. Я раньше помогал людям с этим.

— Ты не страдаешь от рака в последней стадии, Джон! — выпалил Лестрейд. — Да, ты страдаешь от потери, страшной потери, но ты справишься. Я знаю, что ты справишься, и он это знал.

— Значит, вы не знаете обо мне самой важной вещи.

— Он умер ради тебя! — не выдержал, наконец, Лестрейд. К черту тактичность и тонкость! — Шерлок Холмс умер, чтобы ты оказался в безопасности. И ты на голубом глазу говоришь мне, что похеришь его жертву?

— Вопреки тому, что думаешь ты и весь Ярд, у меня нет обязательств перед ним.

Невероятно, поразился Лестрейд. Если одной жизнью заплачено за другую, это уже ничего не значит? Если Джон действительно сделает это, а загробная жизнь существует, пусть Шерлок, как надеялся Лестрейд, его там прибьет.

— Я никогда этого не говорил. Я лишь считаю тебя человеком, который уважит жертву друга.

Подул ветер, и, несмотря на июль, Лестрейд задрожал от холода. Он пожалел, что не взял куртку, хоть и знал, что придет на крышу. Не подумал. Не до того было.

— Я не собираюсь этого делать.

Лестрейд хотел бы поверить этим словам, но глаза видели другое. Джон почти превратился в свою тень, когда признался, что не сможет проявить эгоизм и отбросить жертву Шерлока. Он почти перестал дышать при звуке имени своего друга. Лестрейд сообразил, что сам произнес его впервые за долгое время.

— Впрочем, иногда, — признался Джон, — иногда я действительно этого очень хочу. Я стараюсь, Грег. Я делаю все, что могу, но сейчас мне нет возврата, понимаешь? Ничего не исправишь, и не говори, что я неправ. Вряд ли я смогу прожить оставшуюся жизнь. Я знаю, что не смогу. Такое не для меня. Лишь до поры до времени.

Он был прав, и Лестрейд давно это понял. Джон мог не сдаться сейчас, в этом месяце, в этом году или даже через пять лет, но однажды это произойдет. Все это понимают. Да, у Джона не было рака в последней стадии, но было нечто иное. Лестрейд не удивится и даже не обвинит Джона, если через несколько лет ему позвонят и скажут, что доктора Ватсона больше нет. Лестрейд, возможно, и сам поможет ему в урочное время, и даже думать не хотелось, как его лично это характеризовало.

— Тогда тебе нужно поговорить со мной, — начал он, — или с кем-нибудь другим. Пойти на пробежку. Написать историю. Расследовать дело. Скоро к тебе побегут с просьбами. Я когда-нибудь вернусь на свою должность. Я считаю, надо чем-то заняться, чтобы пережить трудное время.

— Он всегда ненавидел их.

— Что? 

— Записи в блоге.

— Вовсе нет, — Лестрейд чуть не улыбнулся. Джон не знал? Хотелось схватить его за плечо. — Может, он был недоволен, что ты писал художественные рассказы вместо точных отчетов, но они ему нравились. Как-то я застал его за чтением и разъяснением моментов, которые были неправильно поняты читателями. Я даже слышал, как он разнес Майкрофта, когда тот выразился, что твои записи скучны.

Джон вроде как расслабился, облокотился о колени и положил голову на руки. Он что-то бормотал себе под нос, но Лестрейд даже не пытался разобрать. Не для него это было.

— Ты разговаривал с Майкрофтом?

— На оглашении завещания, и больше не собираюсь с ним разговаривать.

Была история с завещанием, которое, как слышал Лестрейд, хотели огласить, а Джон не отдавал его. Не стоило и размышлять, почему Джон отказывается разговаривать с Майкрофтом.

Некоторое время они сидели в уютной тишине, а потом Джон с усталым вздохом встал.

— Мне пора на работу. 

Лестрейд взглянул на экран мобильного. Видимо, обеденный перерыв закончился или давно прошел. Зависело от того, в какую смену работал Джон.

— Пообещай написать, если еще раз придешь сюда? — к этим словам подразумевалось окончание «или еще куда-нибудь поразмышлять, стоит ли жить оставшиеся шестьдесят лет».

— Сделаю все возможное.

Лестрейд всегда брал то, что давали.

==========================================

Прошлой зимой девочка из класса Карен совершила самоубийство. Карен с ней особо не дружила, но ее лучшая подруга Криста была соседкой погибшей по дому. Самоубийство Лилы Джонс стало результатом издевательств — беспощадной интернет-травли и нападок со стороны девушек из класса. Карен однажды выгнали домой, потому что она подралась с девушкой (и хорошо ее отмутузила), пытавшейся избить Лилу до полусмерти. Криста драться не умела, а вот Карен вступилась за Лилу с большим рвением. Когда стало известно, что Лилу нашли мертвой в школьном туалете, Карен гораздо больше была обеспокоена состоянием Кристы, чем собственными переживаниями. Конечно, ее огорчила смерть Лилы, но она спокойно справлялась с печалью в своей комнате. Лестрейд давно принял решение не вмешиваться в проблемы дочерей, когда они этого не хотели. Он как-то попробовал поговорить с Карен, но та уверила его, что все в порядке, на этом и закончилось.

После самоубийства Шерлока Лестрейду оказалось почти не с кем об этом поговорить. Он не любил делиться проблемами с каждым встречным и Джона вовлечь он не мог, поэтому он выговаривался перед Карен. Возможно, было немного странным получать помощь от дочери-подростка, но его семья была далека от нормы. Не говоря уже о том, что Карен по сей день помогала Кристе справиться с травмой от самоубийства Лилы.

Вернувшись из Бартса, он обнаружил, что Карен еще не ушла на работу. Она вышла из гостиной к лестнице с двумя чашками чая.

— Полагаю, ты больше не собираешься сидеть на диване.

Среди его дочерей Карен Лестрейд была самой невысокой и самой младшей. Она едва доходила ему до плеча — идеальный рост, чтобы обнять. Менее всех походила на мать. У нее были отцовские глаза и волосы, хоть недавно она перекрасилась в брюнетку, а лицом — вылитая бабушка. Она даже мечтала работать в Скотланд-Ярде, и Лестрейд считал, что у нее получится. Из трех дочерей она, определенно, была самой проницательной и логичной. Еще она могла бы стать прекрасным социальным работником или психиатром. Карен как-то говорила о том, что хотела бы в следующем году прослушать курс психологии в университете, если позволят оценки, но Лестрейд знал, что это только ради подстраховки, на тот случай, если она не попадет в полицию.

Он пошел за Карен в ее комнату на втором этаже. Как обычно, занавески были задернуты, и комната выглядела, как пещера, благодаря темно-синим стенам. Карен попросила покрасить их так, когда ей было десять лет. Она знала, что отец не любил темноты, и знала, о чем зайдет разговор, поэтому раздвинула шторы. Лестрейд, благодарно кивнув, сел на кровать и прислонился к стене. Карен устроилась в пространстве между его ногами и изголовьем и стала пить чай.

— Я думал, тебе к часу на работу.

— Передвинули. К пяти, — она умолчала, что поменялась с другой девушкой, чтобы побыть с ним. Умолчала, что Луиза сказала ей, кто звонил по телефону и зачем. Лестрейд сделал вид, что не обратил внимания, и Карен взяла быка за рога. 

— Как он?

Шерлок и Джон стали важной частью жизни Лестрейда и его дочерей, и не только из-за работы. Карен волновалась искренне, а не из вежливости. Она во всех отношениях думала о них, как о членах семьи и горевала по Шерлоку так же сильно, как и ее отец. Лестрейд не знал, пыталась ли она поговорить с Джоном, но сомневался, раз прозвучал такой вопрос.

Значит, надо как следует обдумывать ответы. Вряд ли Карен видела Джона после похорон. 

— То же самое, — сказал он, наконец. — Сегодня был просто плохой день.

— Ты не дал ему прыгнуть?

— Он не собирался прыгать. Мне кажется, он даже не знает, зачем туда приходит.

— Знает, он просто не хочет тебе говорить, — она поставила чашку на тумбочку и собралась с духом. —Лила убила себя в туалете около школы, в первой кабинке. Не могу сосчитать, сколько раз я находила там Кристу. Она сидела там, обедала, делала домашнее задание и даже слушала музыку. Прошло уже больше года, а она все еще приходит туда время от времени.

Лилу похоронили на том же кладбище, что и Шерлока. Лестрейд вспомнил, как ненадолго остановился у могилы бедной девочки по пути обратно. Наверное, это более полезно — скорбеть на месте фактической смерти, а не у могилы. Джон, как он знал, только дважды был на могиле Шерлока. Один раз на похоронах и один раз вскоре после похорон с миссис Хадсон. Тогда он произнес свою речь. Миссис Хадсон не расслышала слов, но Джона не расспрашивала. Что бы ни сказал Джон, это предназначалось только призраку Шерлока, пусть с ним и остается. Лестрейд надеялся, что Майкрофт не ставил на могиле прослушку, хотя возможность была не исключена. Надо будет проверить как следует.

— Говоришь, она приходит туда до сих пор?

Карен кивнула. 

— Не удивлюсь, если она будет приходить туда, даже когда мы закончим школу. 

— Тебя это беспокоит?

— Она посылает мне фотографии того, что рядом. В том числе, содержимое сумки и карманов.

— А если она что-то скрывает?

Карен со вздохом подавила дрожь.

— Она не такая, у нее никогда не было никаких суицидальных признаков, правда, у Лилы тоже не было, папа. Следи за ним. Шерлок хотел бы, чтобы ты это делал.

Если Джон поладил со всеми дочерями Лестрейда (даже Тесс была им полностью очарована), то Шерлок ближе всего сошелся с Карен. Луиза была для него слишком скучной, а оставлять Тесс и Шерлока наедине в одной комнате ни Лестрейд, ни остальные не решались. Шерлок впервые увидел Карен, когда ей было одиннадцать. Он тайком пробрался в их дом, чтобы найти какую-то особенную ручку. Карен позвонила отцу, затем в полицию. Потом они побыли какое-то время наедине, и тогда произошло что-то очень странное и особенное. Они явно жили на одной волне. Когда Шерлок и Джон впервые пришли к Лестрейду поужинать, между Шерлоком и Карен как будто произошел обмен сигналами: «одобрение испрошено – одобрение получено».

— Как сама? — спросил он. — Я знаю, ты была от него без ума.

— Я в порядке, — быстро кивнула она, — Конечно, грущу, но в порядке. Или буду в порядке. Беспокойся о Джоне, папа.

Карен терпеть не могла, когда ее обнимали без предупреждения, но он увидел в ее глазах слезы и скорбь, когда она поставила чашку на пол, и притянул без лишних слов в объятия. Несколько секунд она не двигалась, потом расслабилась и обняла отца в ответ.

Они сидели, пока не пришло время ей собираться на работу. Он поцеловал ее в лоб, вышел из комнаты. Как, во имя всего сущего, все сможет вернуться на круги своя?

=========================================

Могила Шерлока была усыпана сувенирами. Цветы, ненавидимые Шерлоком, записки (тоже ненавидимые, но он обожал их рвать), несколько подарков от лучших знакомых: шоковое одеяло, стек, смятая охотничья шапка, миниатюрная скрипка...

Лестрейд принес пачку никотиновых пластырей. Он приносил пластыри каждый раз, когда приходил. Значит, каждый месяц. Правда, он уже бывал в этом месяце здесь с Луизой. Они убрали мусор и поухаживали за небольшим кустом, который посадила миссис Хадсон. А еще он счищал граффити, которое появлялось почти каждый день. Люди такие непостоянные. Один день любят, другой ненавидят, потом опять любят.

Шерлоку, возможно, было все равно, что о нем думали, но Лестрейду было не все равно. Джону тоже. И дочерям.

Он осмотрел надгробие в поисках жучков Майкрофта, но ничего не нашел. Он прекрасно знал, что ничего не найдет (даже если что-то и было), но все равно начал говорить. 

— Ему плохо, понимаешь ли. Нам всем плохо, но Джону хуже всего. Вряд ли ты удивишься. Тебе следовало знать это, когда ты сделал то, что сделал... или, может быть, ты этого не делал. Я не уверен в этом с учетом телефонного звонка.

_Я фальшивка._

— Ты не фальшивка, черт возьми, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Знал, черт возьми. Зачем ты так с ним поступил? С нами. Ты спас нас, не пойми неправильно, но не слишком ли высокой ценой? Я знаю, ты должен был уйти с позором, но так ли уж было нужно говорить свое последнее слово? Тебя заставили его произнести?

Он вздохнул, положил никотиновые пластыри к подножию надгробия и отступил. 

— Мы с тобой оба знаем, что вопрос времени, когда Джон уйдет. Я даже не знаю, зачем прошу тебя, я ведь не верю в эти материи. Присматривай за ним, ладно? Я сделаю все возможное и уверен, что твой окаянный брат тоже, черт его побери, но он не вездесущ. Делай, что можешь.

Уходя, он подумал, что лучшее, что мог бы сделать Шерлок, — выбраться из своей могилы. Конечно, он в это не верил, но все равно оглянулся. Нет, лишь надгробный камень в цветах.

Он удивился бы, увидев там Шерлока, но на самом деле еще больше расстроился. Ведь даже Шерлок Холмс не смог победить смерть.


	3. Chapter 3

Наступил день рождения Джона, седьмое августа, вторник. Денек выдался ясным. Лестрейд не был с Джоном, никого не было с Джоном — Грег уже дважды звонил миссис Хадсон. Она сказала, что принесла имениннику пирог, он поблагодарил ее, немного поболтал и отправился на работу, забрав пирог с собой. Наверное, угостит коллег и спустит свой праздник на тормозах. Прошлый день рождения Джон провел на расследовании с Шерлоком. Лестрейд был уверен, что Шерлок про него забудет, но поздним вечером обнаружил друзей в местном пабе за ужином и пивом. Шерлок даже купил Джону подарок — ноубтук взамен сломанного им же самим, что стало выдающимся событием. За годы знакомства Лестрейд не получил возмещения даже в виде ручки, не говоря уже о украденных удостоверениях. Впрочем, про его последний день рождения Шерлок вспомнил и принес пачку просроченных пластырей. Тех самых, которыми пользовался в свой последний период обострения…

Грег отправил Джону смс-ку с поздравлением и предложил выпить пива, не особо рассчитывая, что приглашение примут. Но Джон хотя бы получит нечто от обитателей не Бейкер-стрит. Лестрейд сильно сомневался, что Гарри Ватсон будет способна на что-то, кроме пьяного звонка по телефону, который наверняка закончится очень плохо. Дочери купили открытку и прошлым вечером послали ее Джону с наилучшими пожеланиями и приглашением поехать с ними на выходные в Брайтон. Лестрейд не возражал против приглашения, но сказал им, адресуясь прежде всего Тесс, что все это очень мило, но Джон скажет «нет».

— Почему он скажет «нет»? — требовательно, почти обиженно, спросила Тесс за ужином тем вечером. — Для него это станет хорошим отдыхом.

— Возможно, но Джон не хочет отдыха.

— Он хочет торчать здесь и хандрить всю оставшуюся жизнь? Глупо!

— Тесс! — Луиза издала возглас недовольства точно так же, как ее мать. Она вообще была до невозможности похожа на мать, за исключением цвета глаз (темные, а не светло-карие). У нее были каштановые волосы, правда, не такие густые, как у сестер, и почти гренадерский рост матери под два метра. Интересно, что Луиза помнила о матери? Карен не помнила ничего, Тесс помнила только ее голос. Луизе было пять лет, когда ушла Анна, и она тщательно оберегала воспоминания от посторонних. Не ради памяти, а из решимости забыть женщину, которая бросила ее, отца и сестер.

— Что? — взвизгнула Тесс. Средняя дочь, казалось, вобрала лучшие черты Лестрейда и его бывшей жены. Медового цвета глаза, светло-каштановые волосы, и идеальная фигура матери. Анна имела весьма женственные формы, несмотря на высокий рост. Луиза тоже унаследовала ее фигуру, но сбалансированную крепкими стройными линиями, унаследованными со стороны Лестрейда. Вот к чему пришли Луиза и Тесс к вящему огорчению последней.

Тесс и Луиза вступили в перепалку.

— Это глупо! — кричала Тесс. — Должен же он когда-нибудь двинуться с места!

Карен изо всех сил пыталась сохранить спокойствие. Распущенные волосы скрывали ее лицо от Лестрейда. Темный цвет волос шел ей, вынужден был признать Грег, уже немного привыкший к новому имиджу дочери. Конечно, он никогда не скажет этого в присутствии старших. Луиза категорически отказывалась использовать хоть что-то помимо шампуня и кондиционера и всячески отговаривала Тесс от намерения перекраситься в платиновую блондинку.

— Он может двигаться дальше когда захочет и куда захочет, — заявила Луиза, — не наше дело судить, как он скорбит и когда с этим покончит. Поняла, Тесс?

Луиза была готова взорваться праведным гневом, но Тесс быстренько запихнула в рот оставшиеся спагетти и бросилась в свою комнату. Луиза и Карен обменялись взглядами и закатили глаза.

— Чувствует себя виноватой, — объяснила Карен. — Она как-то сказала мне, что я сошла с ума, если считаю Шерлока одним нас. Кажется, она думает, что прокляла его.

Лестрейд покачал головой и хмыкнул.

— Очень сомневаюсь. Он все сделал сам и без нашей помощи.

Луиза подняла стакан, пробормотала что-то похожее на молитву и направилась к себе. Карен с отцом вымыли тарелки, и младшая ушла на работу. Через несколько часов, когда Грег смотрел новости, телефон завибрировал входящим сообщением.

«Спасибо. И спасибо девочкам.»

Первое сообщение от Джона за несколько недель. Может, удастся вытащить его, коль начался разговор?

«Не хочешь выпить пивка? Отметили бы днюху.»

«Другие планы, извини.»

Лестрейд вздохнул и крепко стиснул телефон в руке, затем послал ответное сообщение.

«Ты на крыше, да?»

Спустя пятнадцать минут, когда Лестрейд уже надевал пальто, телефон снова завибрировал.

«Оставь меня в покое, Грег, я не наделаю глупостей.»

Через секунду пришли несколько фотографий. На одной было вид Лондона с крыши Бартса. На другой Джон сидел на парапете. Рядом стояла бутылка шампанского и два стакана — один пустой, другой наполненный шампанским, в котором уже давно осела пена.

Телефон загудел снова.

«Я не сделаю ничего глупого. Если соберусь, Майкрофт тебя предупредит.»

«Не очень-то успокаивает.»

«Если ты придешь, точно сделаю что-нибудь глупое. Это убедит тебя?»

Если он так ставит вопрос… Лестрейд отдохнул и написал, что не придет.

«Спасибо, напишу тебе завтра, договорились?»

«Буду ждать.»

Будь он Шерлоком Холмсом, он уже давно был бы на крыше. Будь он Шерлоком Холмсом даже в самый плохой день, он оказался бы на крыше и отказывался бы оттуда уходить без Джона, пусть это и означало бы проведенную там ночь. Грег Лестрейд не был Шерлоком Холмсом. И никогда не хотел им быть.

Как бы он хотел вернуть Шерлока! Всеми фибрами души. Ложась спать, Лестрейд поймал себя на том, что молится о чуде.

=====================================

«Он опять на крыше. Уже четвёртый раз за эту неделю. Сделайте что-нибудь. МХ»

Это письмо оказалось во «Входящих» за две секунды до смс-ки Джона.

«Я снова здесь и принимаю гостей. У меня с собой ланч, если ты голоден.»

Желудок Лестрейда заурчал при упоминании пищи. Лестрейд бросил на живот многозначительный взгляд, и там снова заурчало.

— Чего-нибудь хочешь, папа? — Луиза на кухне пыталась соорудить ланч из того, что было в холодильнике. Они собирались уезжать в Брайтон, как только Карен придет с работы в половине шестого. Тесс отправилась пить кофе с подругой, пользуясь первым выходным за три недели, а Луиза уходила на короткую четырехчасовую смену по просьбе заболевшего коллеги. Никто и не думал зайти в магазины.

— Все нормально. Я пообедаю с Джоном, — Лестрейд ответил ему, что будет через полчаса.

Нож упал в раковину, в коридоре раздались медленные, но напряженные шаги. Сначала в двери показалась голова Луизы, потом и она сама.

— Правда? Это замечательно! — о привычке Джона ходить на крышу Бартса знали только он, Майкрофт и Карен, и Грег не хотел ни расширять круг посвященных, ни стирать эту счастливую улыбку и искреннее доброжелательство с лица Луизы Анны Лестрейд. — Ты попросишь его еще раз поехать с нами?

Лестрейд вовсе не намеревался этого делать, но обещал. Луиза чуть не поскакала на кухню. Ее можно было легко принять за Тесс, будь она на несколько дюймов ниже и на несколько децибел громче. Должно быть, она поняла, что творится в его голове, потому что еще раз попросила сказать Джону, что они уезжают с Кингс-Кросс поездом в 19:05. Он отрывисто кивнул и ушел.

После небольшой заминки у турникета транспортная карта напрочь отказалась считываться, и Лестрейд вышел на улицу, прикупив по пути пару бутылок имбирного эля. На самом деле он хотел купить пиво, все равно на крыше их никто не увидит, но побоялся злоупотребить удачей.

Придя на крышу, он обнаружил Джона, лежащего на парапете в дешевых солнцезащитных очках и с сигаретой в руке.

— Ты не торопился, — вот и все, что тот сказал в качестве приветствия.

У Лестрейда даже пальцы зазудели при виде зажженной сигареты. С дня рождения Джона он держался, и сейчас до смерти хотел курить. Джон вроде был не из курящих. Лестрейд не помнил, чтобы он когда-нибудь позволял себе даже сигару. Даже когда их угощал в Ярде Льюис по поводу рождения близнецов.

Джон последний раз затянулся, потом резким движением сел и бросил окурок на крышу.

— Это моя первая сигарета после вечера перед первым походом, — он со вздохом раздавил ее ногой. — Я курил во время подготовки, вроде как способ стать своим с пацанами. Потом бросил. Выкурил только одну сигарету перед отправкой в зону боевых действий.

Лестрейд ожидал продолжения истории или разъяснения, но ничего не последовало. Между ними воцарилась странная и неловкая тишина, пока Джон доставал запрятанную под парапетом сумку с едой. Лестрейд спросил, как Джону удавалось подниматься сюда незамеченным. В прежние времена никто бы не усомнился, увидев его в больнице, но теперь все изменилось.

— Точно так же, как и ты, как я себе представляю.

Задай очевидный вопрос и получишь очевидный ответ. Призрачное фырканье и ремарка «придурок» прозвучала в голове. Интересно, слышал ли это Джон, слегка вздрогнувший и снявший очки. Самого инспектора впустила Молли Хупер, конечно же, она пускала и Джона. Тело Шерлока попало к Молли, но она вела себя так, будто сама была убийцей. На похоронах она крепко обняла Джона и сказала, что сделает для него все. Джон ответил, что, мол, не понадобится, но, оказалось, понадобилось. Почему Молли впустила его в самый первый раз? Неужели ничего не заподозрила? Возможно, по той же причине, по которой Лестрейд позволил Джону оставить при себе пистолет.

Может быть, она хотела, чтобы Джон что-то нашел. Мориарти и Шерлок оставались здесь наедине, прежде чем преступник застрелился, не оставляя Шерлоку иного выбора, кроме как прыгнуть. Все это было записано на iPhone, пусть аппарат был найден не сразу. На тот iPhone, который торчал из кармана Джона.

— Это улика.

— Так и есть, — согласился Джон. — Дело закрыто, не так ли? — В этих словах прозвучал вызов, но Лестрейд его не принял. Если Джон хотел взять себе телефон Шерлока, Лестрейд не будет требовать его возвращения. А кроме того, он еще не вернулся к исполнению обязанностей.

Джон протянул ему сандвич, который Лестрейд принял с благодарностью. Джон взамен взял имбирный эль, и оба сели на парапет, с которого спрыгнул Шерлок. Джон сел поперек, Лестрейду удалось вполне комфортно устроиться так, чтобы сидеть к нему лицом. Несколько раз Лестрейду казалось, что он видел мелькание черного пальто и исчезающие кусочки сандвича Джона. Когда Джон уже покончил с ланчем, а Лестрейд собирался дожевать последний кусок, он был готов поклясться, что услышал голос Шерлока, зовущего Джона.

Потом он понял, что ему не примерещилось, потому что Джон извинился и полез за телефоном, чтобы его выключить. Только когда испуганный голос Шерлока произнес «смотри на меня», Лестрейд понял, что Джон переслушивал последние слова Шерлока. Вероятно, он делал это каждый раз, когда приходил сюда.

Выключив телефон, Джон с щелчком откупорил бутылку эля и сделал долгий глоток. Он не отрицал произошедшего, но и не дал никакого объяснения. Лестрейду удалось оставить при себе комментарии, хоть и хотелось встряхнуть Джона и спросить, зачем все это, стащить телефон и расколотить к чертовой матери.

— «Смотри на меня», — процитировал Джон. — Как будто я мог смотреть куда-нибудь еще, и он это знал. Знал, что и так привлечет мое внимание, зачем что-то говорить?

— Чтобы ты не увидел снайперов.

— Тогда я не знал про снайперов и не подумал бы про них. Было что-то еще, и он не хотел, чтобы я это видел.

Лестрейд знал, куда это может завести. Опасная территория, но он ожидал чего-то подобного.

— Не надо, Джон…

— Завещание было обнародовано только в конце июля. Тридцатого, если быть точным. Я как раз после него пришел сюда, когда Майкрофт впервые тебе позвонил. Почему, черт возьми, так тянули?

— Вероятно, не могли найти эту чертову штуку.

Джон яростно запротестовал, качая головой.

— Я знал, где оно. После бассейна мы составили завещания, и я положил обе бумаги в сейф, где хранились материалы дел. Я не мог в то время им заниматься и просто сказал Майкрофту, где оно лежит. Итак, Майкрофт задержал оглашение больше, чем на месяц. По какой причине?

Причины были очевидны. Кто знал, что именно Шерлок напишет в завещании? Имени Лестрейда явно не было, раз его не пригласили. Вероятно, Джону пришлось идти одному и сидеть в тесном кабинете семейного адвоката Холмсов рядом с Майкрофтом. Лестрейд раньше был в подобной ситуации, но в присутствии проходящего курс лечения Шерлока, который очень хотел знать, есть ли шанс получить доступ к его средствам, если он умрет в процессе соблюдения условий, выставленных семьей.

— Он оставил мне все.

Лестрейд кивнул.

— Разумеется.

— Я имею в виду все. _Все!_

— Все как в…

— Трастовый фонд, скрипку, оборудование, вещи, остальное. Я — наследник. Единственный наследник.

Лестрейд пытался найти в этом что-то странное, но не находил, а Джон был очень расстроен.

— Это совсем несложное завещание, не стоило тянуть так долго. Меня удивляет.

— Нечему удивляться.

Взгляд Джона стал диким.

— Нечему удивляться? Завещание, для оглашения которого требуется шесть недель? Просьба смотреть на него, не отрывая взгляда? Просьба распространить всю эту ложь? Человек, который тщательно прячется, а потом возникает, и тут телефон Шерлока, наконец, сообщает нам, кем и чем был Джим Мориарти?

— Он умер, чтобы спасти тебя, Джон.

— Я это знаю, — прорычал тот. Сделав несколько рваных вдохов, вернулся к прежнему тону. — Ты продолжаешь напоминать мне, будто я могу забыть. Я был там, помни. Что-то здесь не так. Что-то не складывается. Раньше мне казалось, что кругом просто неразбериха, но теперь я вижу нечто другое. Что-то… еще. — Джон прищурился, будто пытался найти в лучах солнца спрятанный секрет. Покачал головой и опустил ее. Ничего.

В этот момент Лестрейду надо было сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, но перед ним был Джон, а не дочери.

— Не погружайся в эти разборки «что если» и «когда». Если ситуация странная, это не значит, что в ней скрывается глубокий смысл. Я знаю, как это бывает, — он внимательно посмотрел на Джона, пытаясь вспомнить, в курсе ли тот истории, которую он собирался рассказать. — Ты знаешь, моя жена ушла, когда дочки были маленькими, но я говорил тебе, как это произошло?

Джон покачал головой, и Лестрейд принялся рассказывать ему, как счастливы были он и Анна Райт, когда встречались. Когда они поженились, тоже были счастливы, но уже не так. Лестрейд думал, что любовь просто проявляется по другому, и ничего не заподозрил. Родилась Луиза, и все наладилось. Через два года появилась Тесс, а потом через три года после тяжелой беременности родилась Карен.

— Она хорошо со всем справлялась, или я так думал, но я много работал. Анна ушла с работы, и мне пришлось пахать изо всех сил, чтобы прокормить семью. Благослови господь моего брата и его жену, они тогда сильно помогли нам. Вот как я думал в тот день, когда она ушла.

В обеденный перерыв 24 октября 1995 года Лестрейду позвонила Анна и сказала, что забросит дочек к Брайану и Молли Лестрейдам. Жена хотела кое-куда сходить. Лестрейд сказал «хорошо» и попросил сообщить, нужно ли забрать детей после работы. Сообщения так и не поступило, и он позвонил Брайану в десять часов вечера, когда закрывал кабинет.

— Они все еще здесь, — последовал ответ. — Если хочешь, оставь их на ночь, чтобы не мучиться c такси?

Он провел ночь с дочками в доме брата. Отправил жене сообщение, на которое не получил ответа, потом смог дозвониться до ее подруги, которая сказала, что Анна пошла в кино. На следующее утро Грег с девочками вернулись домой, но Анны не было. Они ждали два дня, потом объявили ее как пропавшую. Через две недели Лестрейд получил документы на развод и отказ от родительских прав.

Все было как в тумане и одновременно будто только что произошло. Он помнил все и ничего. Чем больше он рассказывал, тем точнее вспоминал цвет бумаг в конверте, их вес в одной руке, пока в другой баюкал Карен. Тошнотворное чувство осознания того, что он остался единственным родителем. Что нужно воспитывать в одиночку трех девочек, и эти девочки никогда даже не вспомнят мать и не будут знать ее.

Он вздрогнул от страха и гнева. Странно. Он думал, что все давно ушло. Надо же, какова сила воспоминаний!

— Я думал, что это просто кошмарный сон. Неделями не подписывал бумаги, потом понял, что она не вернется. Я злился на нее. Больше за то, что она бросила дочек, чем за себя, — он засмеялся с горечью. — Забавно, потому что Карен и Тесс вообще ее не помнят, у Луизы тоже нет четких воспоминаний. Я чуть не сошел с ума, Брайан и Молли уже стали думать об удочерении или, по крайней мере, хотели забрать дочек, пока я не приду в себя. Мне удалось справиться с этим.

Сложная ситуация, но простое объяснение. Анна Райт-Лестрейд не полюбила свою новую жизнь. Ей не нравилось быть матерью и женой. Он не видел ее и не разговаривал с ней с того самого телефонного звонка. Не было никаких писем и объяснений. Его размышления по поводу «почему» и «что из этого следовало» об Анне примерно были такими же, как и размышления о дедукциях Шерлока.

— Шерлок нашел ее, — еще одно воспоминание. Молодого и хрупкого Шерлока, протягивающего ему красный диск. — Мне кажется, он таким образом благодарил меня за разрешение принимать участие в расследованиях. Я сначала рассердился, мол, зачем лезет в мою жизнь, потом понял.

— Ты разрешил ему рассказать? — с интересом спросил Джон. — Я бы не стал.

— Нет. Я сказал ему «спасибо», но выслеживать ее не собирался. Я попросил его забыть о ней. Подумал о девочках, но все равно закрыл эту тему. Если они захотели бы знать, могли бы сами спросить и разыскать ее, когда стали бы постарше.

— Они сделали это? — спросил Джон с законным интересом.

Лестрейд натянуто рассмеялся.

— Каждая в какой-то период жизни хотела найти мать, но не из-за зова родственной связи. Луиза хотела показать ей, какую ошибку та совершила и что потеряла, когда ушла. Тесс просто хотела получить ответы. Ни та, ни другая в итоге ничего не сделали.

— А Карен?

— Карен не проявляла интереса, — Лестрейд снова принужденно рассмеялся, — но если бы Анна встретила наших дочерей, думаю, именно за Карен ей нужно было бы следить, если бы она оказалась настолько глупа, что сообщила бы о себе.

Джон кивнул с ухмылкой. Они спокойно сидели с минуту, а потом Джон нарушил молчание и сообщил, что получил предложение написать книгу. Лестрейд пришел в восторг. Он видел огонь в глазах Джона, когда тот говорил о людях, возвращающихся с того света, и не хотел, чтобы этот огонь угас. Наконец, появилось что-то конструктивное, куда можно этот огонь направить. Что-то продуктивное и излечивающее.

— Это великолепно, Джон! — он ласково хлопнул его по плечу, но Джон вовсе не был в восторге.

— Это же ради чертовых денег предложено, Грег.

— Так не бери их, — настаивал Лестрейд. — Пожертвуй на благотворительность, отдай его матери, неважно, но пиши! Ты обелил его имя, пусть книга будет последним штрихом. И тебе станет легче.

Джон сказал, что подумает. Лестрейд дал ему сорок восемь часов на размышления и вспомнил, как Джон писал в блокнотах или лихорадочно печатал на ноутбуке двумя пальцами. Господи, роман двумя пальцами? Нужно попросить Луизу научить Джона печатать.

— Кстати, — начал Лестрейд, хотя вовсе и не собирался затрагивать эту тему, — ты уверен, что не хочешь с нами в Брайтон?

Джон покачал головой.

— Повеселись с девчонками, тебе же на работу в понедельник.

— Верно. Меня ждут члены команды, документы, скопившиеся за шестьдесят дней, и кто знает, какие расследования свалятся, — Грег сделал паузу и неловко поерзал. — Придешь, если я позвоню? На этот раз все будет законно. Просто обязано быть. Повозишься с бумагами, получишь удостоверение личности, никто и не вякнет. После того что случилось, тем более если я об этом попрошу.

— Не знаю…

— Подумай, хорошо?

Джон снова обещал подумать. Лестрейду показалось, что решение уже принято. Хотел бы он знать, что это за решение.


	4. Chapter 4

Возвращение инспектора Грегори Лестрейда было воспринято так, будто ничего неправильного не происходило. В общем и целом. Все шло как обычно, и, когда он прошел в свой отдел, сотрудники приветствовали его как ни в чем ни бывало — с кофе, кексами и радостным похлопыванием по спине. Если поименно, это были Стейси Хопкинс, Питер Джонс, Ллойд Брэдстрит и Донна Лэндер.

Подойдя к столу, он увидел кучу бумаг, скопившуюся за два месяца, правда, большинство их было разобрано. Едва он сел за стол, в дверь тихо постучали Дейв Андерсон и Салли Донован.

— С возвращением, — произнес Дэйв. Искренне и смущенно. Салли поддакнув, кивнула.

Лестрейд долго представлял себе этот момент в красках. В большинстве своих фантазий он вопил и вышвыривал их из кабинета и из отдела. В каких-то выбрасывал из окна, а в каких-то вел на Бейкер-стрит на встречу с Джоном. Миссис Хадсон не говорила, что Донован и Андерсон приходили к Джону. Они не были и на похоронах, и Лестрейд хотел показать им, к чему приводит отсутствие доверия.

Сам он тоже был виноват. Как сказал Джон, они могли играть в игру с виной целыми днями и все равно придут к факту, что полицейские просто выполняли свою работу. Однако за огромный личный ущерб (от особенно Салли) как результат самодовольства, их можно было отстранить, уволить или обрушить на головы все кары небесные.

— Входите, — наконец, проговорил он, — и дверь закройте.

Донован повиновалась. Они встали перед столом, как рядовые, готовые получить приказ.

— Я понимаю, почему вы это сделали, — начал инспектор. — Понимаю, почему подумали то, что подумали. Вы относились к Шерлоку несправедливо. Оба. Причем с самого начала, и, полагаю, вы это признаете. Да, он был резким и нетерпимым, но он хорошо работал, а вы подставили его при первом же сомнении. Он был одним из нас, а вы его предали.

Полицейские молчали, и Лестрейд продолжил.

— Вы поступили по правилам. Как бы мне ни было это ненавистно, вы поступили по правилам, — при этих словах он посмотрел на Донован. — Я не буду использовать это против вас. Мы знаем, что Шерлок тоже не стал бы. Он, скорее, похвалил бы вас за то, что включили голову. Правда вышла наружу, и во всей ситуации слишком много вины, чтобы ее можно было возложить на одного. — Инспектор встал. — У нас есть работа, и нам будет очень тяжело без его помощи. Надо все оставить в прошлом и начать трудный бой, окей?

Оба кивнули, но без малейших признаков облегчения на лице.

— Как Джон?

Лестрейд только что толкнул речь о необходимости оставить все в прошлом и двинуться дальше, но этот вопрос был об ином.

— Ужасно. Следующий идиотский вопрос, пожалуйста!

— Он будет помогать нам иногда? — Донован спросила более тактично и смиренно. Лестрейд вздохнул.

— А вы бы на его месте?

Ответа не нашлось ни у кого. Лестрейд сменил тему и поблагодарил за помощь с бумагами.

— Итак, что у нас имеется на сегодняшний день и на что нужно обратить внимание? Я принципиально не вникал в дела во время вынужденного отпуска.

Донован вытащила свою папку, Андерсон свою, и они, наконец, сели за стол.

=================================

Встреча с суперинтендантом Грегсоном прошла лучше, чем ожидалось. Чертовски неловкая, но результативная. Грегсон заверил Лестрейда, что досье не пострадает, и он будет весьма приветствовать привлечение консультантов, если все будет оформлено правильно. Имя Джона Ватсона упомянуто не было, но оно висело между ними, как смертный приговор.

— Мы посмотрим, как пойдут дела, — вот и все, что ответил Лестрейд, и Грегсон отпустил его.

Письмо от Майкрофта уверило, что с этого момента не будет никаких проблем. Лестрейд чуть было не написал ответ, наполовину состоящий из требовательных вопросов, в какую игру, черт побери, играет Майкрофт, но потом он решил, что не хочет ничего знать.

Затем сообщили об убийстве на станции Морнингтон-Кресент. И он, и его команда зашли в полный тупик. Андерсон испуганно молчал, а Салли выпуливала теории одна за одной. Лестрейд вдруг осознал, что ищет номер Шерлока в списке контактов и собирается ему звонить. Уныло посмотрев на экран, он прокрутил список и выбрал «Джон Ватсон».

— Может, хоть он попытается, — проговорил один из новичков.

Справедливо. Лестрейд нажал на кнопку звонка. После второго гудка он сообразил, что Джон как раз дежурит в «травме». Тем не менее, как в старые добрые времена в трубке прозвучало «да?»

— Привет, Джон, это Грег.

— Знаю. Первый день возвращения проходит хорошо?

— Вполне. Послушай… у нас здесь полный песец. Двойное убийство в Морнингтон-Кресент. Не отказались бы от пары глаз и еще одной головы.

Наступила долгая тяжелая пауза, прежде чем Джон выдал осторожное согласие. Команда во главе с Лестрейдом облегченно выдохнула. Все знали, что это ничего не решит, в смысле, не раскроет убийство, но был сделан шаг в правильном направлении.

Появление Джона на месте преступления оказалось еще более неловким, чем встреча Лестрейда с Грегсоном. Он ждал, что земля разверзнется, когда Джон пожимал руки Донован и Андерсону, причем без всякого травматизма. Лестрейд не знал, приписать ли это врачебному аспекту личности Джона или военному. Возможно, обоим. Может, Джон просто решил не портить Грегу первый день работы. В любом случае, Лестрейд был должен Джону ужин за это.

Джон заметил несколько упущенных моментов. Пальцы первой жертвы были переломаны намеренно, хотя Андерсон говорил, что случайно. Джон нашел мобильные телефоны жертв — один в левом носке, другой во внутреннем кармане пояса для хранения денег. Одна из жертв оказалась туристом. Джон вошел в раж, обнаруживая море новой информации, но потом осознал, где он и кого нет рядом. И отступил, позволяя так называемым «профессионалам» выполнять свою работу.

Лестрейд не думал, что кто-нибудь заметил быстрые взгляды Джона, которые тот бросал налево. Не просто налево, а чуть вверх, словно хотел посмотреть кому-то в глаза. Лестрейд не думал, что его сердце можно разбить больше, чем оно уже было разбито, и, тем не менее, почти услышал треск в груди.

Призрак Шерлока преследовал их оставшуюся часть дня. Не угрожающее присутствие, а мучительное отсутствие, которое, Лестрейд знал, будет преследовать его до конца жизни. Он надеялся, что где-то на том свете Шерлок говорит «молодец, Джон».

Джон, в конце концов, извинился и начал прощаться.

— Мне пора обратно, — солгал он. — Много дел. Латать пациентов, — его рука дрожала, но Лестрейд сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Он поблагодарил его за помощь, и команда вернулась к своей работе.

Дух Шерлока продолжал преследовать их, но теперь угрожая. Лестрейд был не единственным, кто ощущал за спиной дыхание призрака, требующего ответов. Пока они не могли их дать, но Лестрейд был уверен, что все ответы найдутся. «Мы двигались бы быстрее, если бы ты не прыгнул, сумасшедший придурок».

В ответ была лишь тишина, и Лестрейд чуть не извинился перед пустотой. Сегодня девочки работали допоздна, и Лестрейд отправил Джону приглашение поужинать. Дочерям тоже отправил приглашение, на всякий случай, вдруг рано вернутся. Он был уверен, что никто не ответит согласием, и приятно удивился (и встревожился), когда Джон принял приглашение. Чувство беспокойства не исчезло, когда Джон появился в местном пабе и сел рядом.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Грег.

Джон пожал плечами.

— Тяжелый день, — вздохнул он.

— Еще раз спасибо, что пришел. Я знаю, что ты не хотел этого.

— Пришлось, — уклончиво ответил Джон. — Я ведь книгу пишу, — он вздохнул и неторопливо отпил пива.

— Обычно в этом случае полагается изолироваться от общества, да?

— Обычно, — согласился Джон. — И мы оба знаем, насколько плоха эта идея.

— Приятно слышать это из твоих уст, Джон, — Лестрейд не хотел этого произносить, но Джон согласно кивнул и вытащил блокнот.

— Пытаюсь продумать некоторые моменты. Детали. Мне нужно более подробно расписать события, чем в блоге.

У Джона было описано девять или десять случаев, но, похоже, этого было недостаточно. Один очевидный случай просился на бумагу, но Лестрейд не собирался его озвучивать. Ему хотелось бы прочитать о других расследованиях или увидеть их новую интерпретацию от Джона.

— Могу предложить кое-что из ранних дел. Которые случились до тебя, если хочешь. Первое расследование Шерлока было… вполне…

— Какое?

— История о кокаине, убийстве, кощунстве и международном шпионаже. Я был уверен на все двести, что смогу решить его самостоятельно. Он доказал мне, как жестоко я ошибался.

— Поделишься?

— Не в людном месте. Если кто-нибудь из Ярда услышит, меня арестуют в сию секунду.

На самом деле он ни во что подобное не верил, особенно с учетом письма Майкрофта Холмса, но очень хотел, чтобы Джон заглотил приманку и забыл ненадолго о своих горестях. Погрузился в те времена, пока мир не сошел с ума.

Может быть, мир уже тогда сошел с ума. Мир вообще был безумен.

Джон предложил взять ужин навынос, а Лестрейд позвал его в гости. Мысль о Бейкер-стрит пока комфорта не приносила, а еще он чувствовал, что предложение должно поступить от Джона. Поскольку он не хотел этого слышать, то быстренько озвучил свое приглашение.

— Кощунство? — спросил Джон. — Не шутишь?

— Ты и вправду удивлен?

Смех Джона прозвучал почти весело.

— Нет, конечно нет, — усмехнулся он, и эта ласковая, давно забытая улыбка резанула Лестрейда по разбитому сердцу, заставив улыбнуться в ответ.

=====================================

Лестрейд закончил рассказ и отмечал мысленно, какие документы надо поискать в архивах, когда домой приплелась Тесс. Молодой участковый мог бы счесть ее за пьяную, но Лестрейд знал, что Тесс просто устала до полусмерти. Последняя постановка была очень технически сложной — сущее безумие для помрежа. Осталось промучиться еще неделю, а потом пойдет старая добрая пьеса Шекспира.

— Все нормально? — спросил он, когда она пробрела мимо них на кухню.

— Вполне, — пробормотала она, потом просунула голову в дверь и увидела гостя. — Добрый вечер, Джон!

Джон воспользовался преимуществом того, что Тесс функционировала на четверть обычной мощности.

— Привет, Тесс, — улыбнулся он, — как дела?

Она неопределенно махнула рукой.

— Нормально, а у вас?

— Вполне хорошо.

Тесс была не из тех, кто разбирается в тонких материях, а в таком состоянии и подавно.

— Это класс, просто класс, — решила она, и последний «класс» утонул в зевке. — Пора снова садиться в седло.

Джон промычал что-то, и Тесс пошла на кухню. На обратном пути с кружкой чая снова заглянула в гостиную.

— Все будет хорошо, Джон, — убежденно сказала она. — Все выправится.

Лестрейд поднял бровь, пока Джон изо всех сил старался сохранить невозмутимость. Тесс как-то ухитрилась подняться по лестнице, не облившись чаем. Лестрейд подождал, пока за ней не захлопнулась дверь, потом сказал.

— Приношу извинения за ее поведение.

Джон покачал головой.

— Не за что, — он допил чашку чая и встал. — Мне пора, следующие две недели я в ночную смену.

— Ушел с приема?

Джон кивнул.

— Мне нужна отвлекающая работа. «Травма» требует гораздо больше внимания, чем обычный прием. Меньше, чем… раньше, но… Ладно, то было тогда, а это сейчас, — он говорил таким тоном, будто сообщал друзьям о диагнозе рака в последней стадии (опять Лестрейд сравнил горе Джона с терминальным раком) или что его сажают в тюрьму на двадцать лет.

— Какие ощущения от сегодняшнего дела? — Лестрейд хотел задать этот вопрос позже, но так уж вышло. Джон удивился, видимо, не ожидая такого интереса. Некоторое время подумал, потом пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, — решил он. — Не могу сказать, что понравилось, но и не могу сказать, что не понравилось.

— Придешь завтра, если будешь нужен?

Джон кивнул.

— Скорее всего, — попытка сохранить невозмутимость провалилась. — Спасибо за вечер, Грег.

— Всегда рад, Джон, вот как есть, всегда.

Открыв входную дверь, Джон чуть не столкнулся с Карен. После секундного замешательства он открыл рот, чтобы поздороваться, но Карен бросилась его обнимать. Что-то яростно прошептала на ухо, поцеловала в щеку и метнулась наверх. Джон проводил ее взглядом. Дверь захлопнулась с гораздо большим напором, чем у Тесс. Джон смотрел еще несколько секунд, словно ожидая, что она вернется, потом ушел.

Лестрейд собирался ложиться, когда из комнаты Карен донесся запах сигаретного дыма. Карен думала, что с момента смерти Шерлока ей удавалось сохранить этот секрет, и Лестрейд делал вид, что не замечал. В основном из-за того, что собирался сделать сейчас.

Он постучался, открыл дверь и увидел, что Карен сидит на кровати с только что зажженной сигаретой перед открытым окном и вентилятором. На глазах ее были слезы.

Лестрейд сел рядом и попросил сигарету. Карен замерла, распахнув глаза.

— Или ты даешь мне сигарету, или я прочту лекцию о вреде курения.

Она протянула ему сигарету, и даже прикурила ее. Сначала вкус показался странным, потом тело вспомнило, и Лестрейд расслабился впервые за этот день.

— Это когда-нибудь прекратится, папа?

Лестрейд не знал, что ответить. По его мнению, на это рассчитывать не стоило.

========================================

Два дня спустя дело было раскрыто. Полиция опоздала на два дня, потому что убийца успел повеситься. Джон исчез до того, как прочли записку, и вскоре мобильник Лестрейда зачирикал сообщениями, информирующими о том, что Джон снова на крыше.

На этот раз Лестрейд не видел причин туда пойти. Он переживал за Джона, но знал, что тот не прыгнет. Пока не написана книга. Пока Джон что-то делает для Шерлока.

Закончив с ежедневными отчетами, Лестрейд начал подбирать не засекреченные случаи, над которыми он работал с Шерлоком до знакомства с Джоном. Чем больше материала будет у Джона, тем больше он будет занят, и тем дольше будет выполнять свою миссию.

А миссия Лестрейда заключалась в том, чтобы поддерживать это стремление, заставлять Джона думать и шевелиться, потому что когда Джон останавливается и проводит время на этой окаянной крыше… вот тогда может случиться все.

Шерлок умер, чтобы спасти Джона, и Лестрейд собирался сделать все возможное, чтобы его жертва оказалась не напрасной. Если призрак Шерлока не может пошевелить своей задницей и это обеспечить, значит, работу придется делать Лестрейду.


	5. Chapter 5

Еще несколько месяцев пронеслись, словно листья, взметенные ветром. Лестрейд не успел опомниться, как приблизилось Рождество. Луиза не поднимала головы, работая над дипломной работой, и было неясно, когда из Белфаста вернется Тесс. Она завершала обучение в школе Драмы университета Квинс и планировала еще на год остаться в магистратуре. Сейчас ей приходилось трудиться гораздо больше, чем ожидал Лестрейд. Карен, которая училась в шестом классе, бросалась на все подряд. В отличие от своих сестер, она не блистала талантами в какой-то определенной области. Она была хороша во всем, но ничем особым не увлекалась, в отличие от Тесс с ее театром или Луизы с ее историей и биологией. Экзамены на сертификат уровня А, похоже, обернутся катастрофой. Лестрейд был твердо намерен поддерживать младшую дочь всеми возможными способами. Он был таким же — мастер во всем и толком ни в чем, поэтому так беспокоился о выборе ее будущей профессии.

Жизнь в Ярде вернулась в свою колею. Шерсть уже не вставала дыбом в присутствии отдельных сотрудников. Андерсон и Донован без опасений входили в его кабинет, никто не говорил о Шерлоке Холмсе. На самом деле это почти ужасало — то, что никто о нем не вспоминал, даже при разборе старых дел. Единственным признаком бывшего присутствия Шерлока, хоть и неофициального, была газетная вырезка в комнате для отдыха, которая висела там на стене с самого начала всей этой заварушки. Лестрейд не имел к этой вырезке отношения, поскольку был в отставке, и не знал, кого за нее благодарить. Может, Диммока, может, Хопкинса, может быть, даже Донован или Андерсона. Хрен знает. Приятно было видеть, что, как и при жизни, после своей смерти консультирующий детектив не давал покоя Ярду.

Шерлок Холмс по-прежнему незримо преследовал их на местах преступления. После убийства на Морнингтон-Кресент это ощущение только усилилось. Лестрейду казалось, что он краем глаза видит пальто, слышит шелест шарфа, раздраженно отбрасываемого в сторону, улавливает фырканье, стоны, закатывание глаз и непреклонные требования поторопиться, ведь как можно быть такими медлительными и тупыми и _ох, какими идиотами_!

Интересно, жизнь Джона тоже стала такой? Привидения в квартире, на улице, может даже в каждом лондонском такси? Джон смог жить в 221Б, но в такси не садился. Метро, автобус, пешком и все. Без вариантов.

Джон продолжал приходить на крышу. Иногда писал там, иногда обедал, а однажды случился сущий кошмар, и Майкрофт послал Лестрейду видео (еще до того, как Джон переколотил все камеры). На видео Джон стоял на краю крыши в Шерлоковой позе, раскинув руки, как взлетающий лебедь.

В его действиях не было намерения прыгнуть, пусть Майкрофт и твердил обратное. Джон сказал, что никогда не прыгнет, правда, не очень уверенно. Но слово Джона — это обещание, и Лестрейд должен был полагаться на него ради сохранения собственного психического здоровья. Инспектор все еще подумывал о том, чтобы стащить армейский пистолет (теперь он знал график работы Джона как свои пять пальцев), или арестовать его владельца, но он помнил, что Джон обещал не расстраивать миссис Хадсон. Правда, это не значило, что Джон не уйдет с пистолетом в другое место и не исполнит задуманное в одиночестве, вдали от тех, кому он небезразличен.

Несмотря на эти мысли, метавшиеся в перегруженном работой черепе Лестрейда, Джон был в безопасности, пока работал над книгой. Он был при деле. Если не на смене в больнице, то с Лестрейдом на месте преступления. Пусть его положение было двусмысленным на этой пост-Шерлоковской детективной стезе, и он по-прежнему был лишь вежлив с Донован и Андерсоном, но приходил по зову Лестрейда сразу и был столько, сколько позволяла занятость в больнице. Если ни в больнице и ни в Ярде, Джон писал книгу или тренировался. В первый раз, когда ему пришлось побегать на расследовании, он обнаружил, что быстро выдохся и решил вернуть форму. С Шерлоком-то он бегал постоянно, как казалось Лестрейду. Траур, цитируя Джона, оказался явно «не очень здоровым времяпрепровождением».

Скорбь никуда не делась. Лестрейд видел ее в глазах и движениях Джона, даже в те моменты, когда тот забывал о потере. Может, Лестрейду только казалось, что Джон забывал. Если Шерлок Холмс превратился в призрака, то объектом его преследований обязан быть Джон Хэмиш Ватсон. Джон ничуть не беспокоился по этому поводу.

Книга вроде бы двигалась бойко. Лестрейд копался в старых делах и собственных заметках, а Джон пытался привести знаменитую картотеку Шерлока в приемлемый для работы формат. Он решил, что перенесет эти компактные записные книжки и корявые каракули на компьютер. Было удивительно, что такой человек как Шерлок хранил обширную картотеку не на ноутбуке в Ворде. Задача пугала, но Джон отказался от помощи, равно как и от предложений Луизы помочь с печатанием. Теперь он сам набирал со скоростью пятьдесят слов в минуту.

В какой-то момент Джон завел разговор, что, наверное, это нехорошо, что Лестрейд дает ему свободный доступ к архивным записям.

— Пусть я официально консультант, разве это для тебя не опасно?

«Опасно» — вот слово, по которому он скучал. Работа инспектора редко по-настоящему была опасной, за исключением обычных рисков, но опасность ушла из его жизни в тот самый момент, когда покинула и жизнь Джона. В какой-то мере передача Джону папок приближалась к понятию «опасно», пусть реальной угрозы не было, о чем он и сказал Джону. Раз такие вещи сходили с рук, он будет этим пользоваться. Всем было плохо (и совершенно справедливо), и каждый, несомненно, добровольно предоставил бы информацию Джону, даже если бы тот избегал общения с Ярдом и его отдельными сотрудниками и вывел их в своей книге злодеями.

Джон лишь издал смешок. Немного менее мрачный, чем обычно, но все равно не то безумное неуместное хихиканье, к которому привык Лестрейд.

— Об этом не стоит беспокоиться. В смерти Шерлока повинен только один настоящий злодей.

15 декабря, в первый день каникул, Джон постучался в дверь дома Лестрейда и принес обед для всей семьи (забота от него и миссис Хадсон) вместе с четырьмя экземплярами «пилотного черновика».

— Вроде как книга, но пока еще нет, — объяснил он, когда Карен бросилась забирать из его рук сумки, чтобы не достались Тесс. В запарке тяжелейшей последней недели семестра Тесс просто сходила с ума от желания поесть домашней еды. — Там кое-чего не хватает, но я пока не все уложил в голове.

Лестрейд, не спрашивая, знал, что «не хватает» относится к последней главе. Падению во всей его красе. Грег испытывал противоречивые чувства — он гордился стремлением Джона описать эту страшную историю и боялся последствий, которые проявятся, когда тот вырвет ее из своего сердца и перенесет на бумагу.

Текст уже был передан редактору, но к экземпляру Луизы был прикреплен ярко-розовый стикер.

— Прошу проявить беспощадность, — попросил Джон, и старшей дочери Лестрейда пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы не кинуться в свою комнату, не взять красную ручку и не начать работать прямо сейчас. Она взяла распечатку и дала обещание приложить все силы.

Тесс уже уткнулась в книгу, и Лестрейду пришлось ее одернуть.

— Я же ничего не помню! — пожаловалась она. Рассказ, которым она увлеклась, был первым расследованием Лестрейда с Шерлоком, тем самым, со святотатством. Инспектор понадеялся, что Джон как следует отредактировал «прототип».

— Очень на это рассчитываю, — фыркнул Лестрейд. — Я приложил кучу сил, чтобы скрыть эту историю и не хочу, чтобы Джону задавали вопросы и пытались выяснить то, что не попало в рассказ.

Тесс что-то буркнула, соглашаясь, и вернулась к чтению, но Луиза выхватила книгу из рук сестры.

— У нас гость! — напомнила она чопорно и буквально потащила Тесс на кухню помогать Карен с едой. — Мы позовем вас, когда все будет готово.

Лестрейд закатил глаза при виде этих танцев на цыпочках, будто дочери оставляли его наедине с девушкой. Джон улыбнулся.

— Они готовят?

— Иногда, — Лестрейду пришлось поддержать репутацию дочерей. Джон посмотрел на его руки.

— Ты планируешь ее когда-нибудь положить?

Лестрейд опустил глаза и увидел, что крепко вцепился в книгу Джона, как клещ. Он заставил пальцы разжаться и положил книгу рядом с экземпляром Луизы.

— Почему мы? — спросил он.

— Хочу понять, как отреагирует широкая публика.

— Мы совсем не широкая публика, Джон.

С этим Джон был согласен.

— Меня не волнует то, что подумает широкая публика. Я хочу, чтобы сказали свое мнение люди, которым это важно.

Лестрейд был тронут. Он не успел ничего осознать, как рука Джона легла ему на плечо.

— Это не твоя вина, — сказал тот веско. — Мориарти все распланировал и добился бы своей цели независимо от тебя.

Грег все еще не мог признать, что ни на что не влиял. Одно дело думать и обмозговывать эту мысль день за днем, и совсем другое дело высказать ее, признать за правду и поверить.

— Однажды я поверю, — пообещал Лестрейд, — но, как обычно, я рад слышать это из твоих уст.

— Не только из моих. Он сказал бы то же самое, в его заметках это написано, — Джон все еще не мог произнести имени Шерлока. Прошло уже шесть месяцев, но Лестрейд по пальцам одной руки мог посчитать разы, когда Джон произнес в его присутствии имя «Шерлок».

— Они помогли? — вопрос был многоуровневым, и Джон это прекрасно понимал. Лестрейд знал, что Джон будет тщательно подбирать слова.

— В достаточной мере, — решился тот. Взял книгу Луизы, раскрыл на последней странице и показал название, после которого не было текста.

«15. РЕЙХЕНБАХСКОЕ ПАДЕНИЕ»

— Книгу планируется издать в марте, — продолжил он. — Я надеюсь дописать ее до начала февраля. — Лестрейд покачал головой и вернул книгу. — Это даже не переживание заново моих страхов, я переживаю их каждый день, это написанные слова. Написанные слова означают признание. Если я напишу это, то официально признаю, что он мертв, и это будет Конец, с которым мне придется жить.

Обычно приятно слышать, что твои страхи подтверждаются, что ты оказался прав, а не сошел с ума, но в данном случае Лестрейд предпочел бы иной расклад.

— Когда все будет завершено, сделай то, о чем я тебе говорил. Найди кого-нибудь, займись чем-нибудь, продолжай участвовать в жизни… Ты с кем-нибудь встречался?

Джон закатил глаза. В ответ на удивленно поднятую бровь, Джон рассказал о свидании вслепую, на которое его в прошлом месяце обманом затащила Гарри.

— Худшее свидание в жизни, — уверил он. — Не стоит даже упоминания.

— Это не повод, чтобы не повторять попытку.

— Мне это не подходит.

При таком дурацком замечании Лестрейд снова поднял бровь, но Джон промолчал. Они не успели развить эту тему — Тесс объявила, что кушать подано. Ужин прошел тихо и очень приятно. Почти по-рождественски, когда все за столом ведут себя как паиньки. В конце ужина после многочисленных «большое спасибо» со стороны Лестрейдов и не менее многочисленных «не стоит благодарности» со стороны Джона, Грег заговорил о планах.

— Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мои вечера свободны до следующей ротации смен.

— Сегодня пятнадцатое.

— Знаю, — Джон определенно знал и о дате, и о ее значении.

— В этом месяце я не поднимался на крышу. Суета со сбежавшей невестой совсем закрутила, и я забыл. А ты? — Вопрос был глупым. Разумеется, Джон не приходил на крышу, но спросить следовало.

Джон с вздохом потер глаза.

— Не могу вспомнить, когда последний раз туда поднимался.

В тоне Джона прозвучала вина. Лестрейд поднялся и сжал ему плечо.

— Тогда он, наверное, капризничает и бесится со скуки.

— Тогда ему, идиоту, не следовало уходить, или он должен был позволить мне застрелиться, тогда имел бы компанию.

Лестрейд чуть не упал, но решил притвориться, что не услышал. Это вполне могло оказаться шуткой, и он помнил слова Джона, сказанные на крыше о самоубийстве. Помнил о том, что слово Джона — его обязательство.

— Поехали.

Через несколько секунд Джон кивнул и встал.

=====================================

Лестрейд решил поехать на кладбище на машине. Так было более сокровенно, а еще пробки не дадут добраться быстро. И Джон, и он сам понимали, что в такое место не стоило мчаться в спешке.

Ему пришлось задержаться, чтобы заехать в «Бутс». Когда машина остановилась перед аптекой, Джон поднял бровь.

— Нужно кое-что купить.

Когда Лестрейд вернулся с любимыми никотиновыми пластырями Шерлока, Джон посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Что? Это традиция!

Потом Джон еле слышно попросил заехать на Бейкер-стрит. Лестрейд не попросил разрешения подняться, а Джон не предложил. Сейчас не до этого. Джон вернулся с тростью. Лестрейд дольше, чем нужно, вспоминал, что эта трость была у Джона при их первой встрече. Он видел ее в Брикстоне, а после Джон ее не брал. Еще один раз ею пользовался хромающий Шерлок после того, как неудачно упал с пожарной лестницы.

Лестрейд решил не задавать вопросов. А еще он решил выключить радио. Их окружила ужасная, но такая необходимая тишина.

Могила Шерлока была одинокой и усеянной давно принесенными памятными вещами — остатками газет, охотничьими шляпами, несколькими коробками никотиновых пластырей. Идеально сохранившееся шоковое одеяло и чистый пластиковый череп заставили Лестрейда упасть на колени и начать проверять надгробный камень на наличие «жучков». Джон принялся обследовать заднюю часть, дерево и близлежащие могилы. Лестрейд предупредил его, что давний факт сокрытия им святотатства не означает, что он готов пойти на это снова. Джон прекратил осматривать могилу Марджери Петерсен и вернулся к Шерлоковой.

Сколько бы раз Лестрейд ни видел этот надгробный камень, он все равно производил на него сильное впечатление. Черный мрамор с выгравированными первым именем и фамилией (Джон говорил, что знает другие имена Шерлока, но унесет их с собой в могилу, поскольку дал Шерлоку такое обещание) и датами. Разумеется, никакой фразы «Покойся в мире».

— Возьми, дружище, — пробормотал Лестрейд, кладя пачку пластырей на надгробный камень. — Знай, я всегда принесу еще, если нужно. — Эти разговоры уже не казались такими нелепыми, когда он был не один. В компании с Джоном было ощущение, что он говорит с воображаемым другом. — Вот. — Он оглянулся на Джона.

Джон крутил трость в руках с ловкостью, которая удивила Лестрейда. Совершив какой-то умопомрачительный финт, который, по мнению Лестрейда, чуть не снес ему голову, он поймал трость и прислонил к надгробию.

— С тебя десять фунтов, — сказал Джон воображаемой аудитории. — После встречи с тобой я ею не пользовался, и даже не поблагодарил. — Джон пожал плечами с таким же смущением, как ранее Лестрейд. — Спасибо!

— Джон пишет книгу, — быстро встрял Лестрейд, боясь продлить паузу даже на несколько секунд. — Он пишет в блоге про другие расследования. Я рассказал ему о деле с Карфэкс, теперь уже можно. Сильно отредактированное, оно вошло в книгу. Ты придумал название, Джон?

— «Приключения Шерлока Холмса», — пробормотал тот.

Вдруг оба напряглись и посмотрели друг на друга.

— Ты слышал? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Что слышал?

— «Скука!»

— Я слышал «занудство!»

Массовые слуховые галлюцинации. Что всегда было хорошим знаком.

— Достаточно логичное название. Но почему без твоего имени?

Джон покачал головой.

— Слишком длинно. Я еще думал о «Записках Шерлока Холмса».

— Рад, что ты остановился на «Приключениях», — «Записки Шерлока Холмса» звучало так, словно сам Холмс их написал. К тому же смахивало бы на сборник отчетов, а не на художественные рассказы, коими они были. Расследования превратились в истории. Шерлок громко ворчал бы, но утащил бы себе экземпляр и читал бы втихаря.

— В следующий раз я тебе почитаю, — пообещал Джон надгробию. — Все остальные уже посмотрели, будет справедливо, если ты тоже узнаешь.

Лестрейд кивнул и промолчал. Такой дружбе не бывает замены. Джон должен сделать это сам. Лестрейд мог помочь, но именно Джон должен принять решение вырваться из этого круга. Пойти дальше. Лестрейд знал, что просит у Джона слишком много, но так было нужно. То же самое он мог сказать про себя.

Отношения Лестрейда с Шерлоком всегда были немного патерналистскими. По возрасту он не мог быть отцом Шерлока, но родительское отношение всегда проскальзывало. Он видел, как Шерлок рос почти с нуля, и всегда будет оплакивать то, что могло бы произойти дальше. Кем бы Шерлок мог стать с Джоном. Он хотел быть свидетелем тому, как это закончилось бы должным образом, а не так, как получилось.

В такие дни Лестрейд чувствовал, что уже ничто и никогда не будет правильным. Лестрейд будет мучиться и винить себя всегда, Джон будет делать это еще дольше. Вот к чему они пришли. Не идеально и не то, что хотелось, но так сложилось.

Лестрейд вздохнул.

— Оставить тебя наедине с ним?

— Сначала ты, — отступил Джон. — Я потом.

Вот что им следовало сделать с самого начала. На крыше они делили свое горе, а здесь, перед могилой этого человека они могли стоять только в одиночестве, как перед священником на исповеди. Или на встрече с богом.

Лестрейд ничего не сказал. Он повесил голову, будто в безмолвной молитве, и через несколько секунд уступил место Джону. Он слышал его голос, но делал все возможное, чтобы не слушать. Но даже тогда он слышал сбивчивую речь и что-то похожее на слезы в голосе Джона.

Шесть месяцев. Господи, неужели шесть месяцев?

Джон вернулся. Выглядел он вроде нормально, и Лестрейд ничего не сказал. В машине он включил радио. Заиграла U2 «Baby Please Come Home», и Лестрейд выключил приемник в порыве ярости, которой от себя не ожидал.

— Какие планы на Рождество? — спросил он, затормозив перед домом на Бейкер-стрит.

Джон пожал плечами.

— Никаких. Думаю, что получу приглашение от Гарри, но всячески буду отказываться.

— Мы с девочками собираемся в Брайтон, — начал Грег. — У Брайана и Молли есть местечко, где они обычно останавливаются, но в этом году они поедут к родителям Молли в Дувр. Не хочешь с нами?

Джон ответил, что подумает. Лестрейд ответил, что ответ должен быть положительным, иначе он погрузит Джона в поезд в бессознательном состоянии.

— Тебе нужно покинуть Лондон хоть ненадолго. Пусть на несколько дней. Нам всем это нужно.

Джон хмыкнул.

— Мягко сказано, — он посмотрел на дом, как на тюрьму. Или как будто кого-то искал. — Я думаю, что поеду в сознательном состоянии, если разницы нет. Завтра проверю свое расписание.

— Когда вернусь домой, сообщу детали.

— Хорошо.

Они простились без каких-либо «спасибо» и «всегда пожалуйста». Все это подразумевалось и не было необходимо.

Вернувшись домой, Лестрейд заварил себе чай и сел перед телевизором, собираясь посмотреть рождественский фильм. Закатил глаза, увидев, что показывают «Эту замечательную жизнь», но канал не переключил.


	6. Chapter 6

Празднование Рождества было для Лестрейда вечной солью на раны с того момента, как он вступил в ряды полиции. Несмотря на свое положение, он не любил всей этой мишуры. Парадную форму он надевал всего лишь несколько раз, и, когда Карен в шутку спросила, облачится ли он в нее на ее свадьбу, ушел от ответа. Карен была не из тех, кто забывает, и Грег был уверен, что она все вывернет так, что придется согласиться и надеть этот чертов мундир, когда наступит тот самый день.

Он знал одно хорошее место, где можно было взять напрокат приличный смокинг. Лестрейд был уверен, что каждый год ему достается один и тот же экземпляр. Когда они были вместе с Анной, та постоянно наряжалась в разные потрясающие платья. В их последнее совместное рождество Анна носила Карен на втором месяце и до такой степени тяжело переносила беременность, что последние недели даже провела в постели. То рождество, вероятно, было последним разом, когда они что-либо делали вместе. И последним разом, когда он помнил Анну улыбающейся.

После ухода Анны он всячески избегал этого праздника, оправдываясь, что должен присматривать за детьми. Когда его повысили в должности, пришлось присутствовать. Как правило, он ходил один, хотя до развода приводил Луизу и Тесс. Карен в этом году очень просила взять ее с собой, но Лестрейд был неумолим. Луизу и Тесс он тоже не брал, пока те не закончили шестой класс — прийти с девушками университетского возраста казалось не таким странным. Он сказал Карен, что карьерные устремления вовсе не дают ей льгот, но на следующий год они непременно побывают на этом празднике.

Настоящая причина, по которой Лестрейд не хотел приходить с сопровождающей персоной, заключалась в том, что он не хотел бросать Джона. Джон уже второй раз приходил на вечеринку в Ярд, и первый, когда не надо будет беспокоиться о том, что Шерлок подожжет рождественскую елку или сожжет слишком много мостов. Правда, в прошлом году все обошлось. Шерлок вел себя прилично, вероятно, потому что был увлечен мадамой по имени Адлер, и Джон решил расслабиться и попользовать по возможности бар. Не в хлам, конечно, но достаточно, чтобы его смех и ликование вытащили Шерлока из футляра настолько, насколько было возможно человеку его склада.

Лестрейд улыбнулся и поправил галстук. Он прекрасно знал, что прошлого праздника не вернешь, но всегда оставалась надежда. В конце концов, Рождество — это пора надежды.

Джон тоже был в смокинге — том единственном, который у него был. Этот смокинг ему подарил Шерлок на день рождения. Вряд ли с того времени у Джона была возможность о нем вспомнить, но доктор Ватсон был слишком практичным человеком, чтобы позволить хорошей вещи пропадать зря. Со стаканом скотча в руке он тихо разговаривал с Донован. Лестрейд решил им не мешать, он и так ощущал себя надзирателем, поэтому подошел к Диммоку.

— Припоздали?

— Искал запонки, — он надевал эти дурацкие штучки исключительно на рождественскую вечеринку, и какого черта они оказались в комнате Тесс вместе с театральными принадлежностями, он так и не понял. Диммок налил ему стакан. — Как он?

— Пришел десять минут назад, пока никаких проблем. Кое-кто обратил внимание, но ненадолго. Ситуация нормальная, я бы сказал.

Лестрейд хмыкнул. До нормальной ситуации было далеко, и все это знали. Он отпил из стакана и затеял разговор о планах Диммока праздновать Рождество (В тихой домашней обстановке. Жена болеет, сыну номер раз тоже нездоровится. Все, включая традиционную индейку, ляжет на его плечи и сына номер два).

— Остается надеяться, что я не спалю дом дотла и улицу заодно.

— Да ты только один раз расплавил микроволновку.

— Спасибо, что напомнили. Меня вечно винят еще и за другую.

— Не понимаю, с какой стати, ведь Шерлок сказал, что сделал нам одолжение, взорвав ее. Модель старая, проводка дряхлая и вообще все прогнило, — в комнате для отдыха до сих по ощущался запах скончавшейся микроволновки.

— Шерлок взорвал микроволновку? — к ним подошли Джон и Донован. Андерсон маячил на задворках, как Голлум-переросток. Лестрейд закатил глаза и махнул ему, подзывая ближе. Сейчас Рождество, прошло шесть месяцев, пора вести себя как взрослые люди. Словно жалея Джона, они сменили тему, и в тот момент, когда Андерсон мусолил идею о том, как бы пригласить на Рождество своего брата, кто-то выстрелил в Джона, но, что удивительно, промахнулся.

Попасть в человека было бы плевым делом. Да, здесь собрались полицейские, но они отдыхали, да и кто ожидает нападения на рождественской вечеринке? Вход охраняли секьюрити, и никто не смог бы проникнуть мимо них в помещение, в котором даже не было окон. Джон легко увернулся и бросился к Лестрейду, который повалил на пол стоявших рядом. Как ударная волна, по комнате пронесся приказ «ложись!», и все начали действовать. Да, полицейские были на отдыхе, но они не перестали быть полицейскими.

Джон оценил обстановку, выхватил пистолет и в мгновение ока бросился на нападавшего. У Лестрейда, занятого спасением гражданских гостей, мелькнула отстраненная мысль — как, черт побери, Джон сумел пронести оружие мимо охраны. Остальная часть разума застыла в ужасе от того, что Джон мог погибнуть. Вряд ли Джон думал о чем-нибудь, бросаясь на убийцу.

Трудно было представить себе Джона на поле битвы. Лестрейд видел фотографии, слышал рассказы и доверял дедукции Шерлока. Совсем другое дело — видеть собственными глазами, как проявляется солдат в человеке в джинсах и свитере. И уж совсем другое — быть свидетелем воинской доблести Капитана Ватсона, который в смокинге демонстрировал искусство рукопашного боя. Преступник был разоружен, а Джон пытался буквально выбить из него информацию.

— Кто вас послал? — рявкнул он.

— Хотите узнать? — нараспев ответил человек. Джон чуть было не врезал ему, но Лестрейд упреждающе прикрикнул. Мужчина ухмыльнулся. — Никто меня не посылал, просто не люблю оставлять работу незавершенной.

— Что за работа?

— Пусть на это уйдет несколько месяцев, но я выполню ее.

Джон без особой любезности резко ударил мужчину по запястью, когда тот потянулся за ножом. Гораздо грубее повторил вопрос, о какой работе идет речь.

Раздался выстрел, и мужчина припал на одну ногу. Комнату заполонили одинаковые люди в черном.

— Мы заберем его, — сообщили они не оставляющим сомнения тоном.

— Черта с два, — пообещал Лестрейд. Едва он назвал свое имя, как главный Человек-в-Черном проинформировал, что они прибыли по приказу Майкрофта Холмса, и принес извинения за вмешательство.

— Вашему звонку будут весьма рады завтра. Завтра же вам и суперинтенданту Грегсону будет направлен отчет и соответствующие документы. С вашей стороны не требуется никакой помощи, — он кивнул, пожелал всем счастливого Рождества и исчез вместе с командой.

И Грег, и Джон в ту секунду были слишком ошеломлены, чтобы настаивать на объяснениях. После осмотра помещения, убедившись, что все в порядке, Лестрейд разрешил продолжить вечеринку.

— Я думаю, это дело уже не в нашей власти, — рассудил он. — Покончим с ним.

Джон пожал плечами, и Лестрейд увидел, как исчезли из взгляда Джона жизнь и огонь, когда тот убрал пистолет куда-то внутрь сюртука.

— Как, черт побери, ты его так хорошо упрятываешь? — вопрос вырвался сам собой. Лестрейд не видел никаких признаков того, что под смокингом скрывается что-то, помимо самого Джона. Тот лишь усмехнулся.

— Специальный крой по задумке Шерлока. Он наверняка предвидел что-то подобное.

Вечеринка, несмотря на случившееся, продолжилась без приключений. В какой-то момент Лестрейд подошел к Джону, в задумчивости стоявшему в углу танцплощадки.

— О чем задумался?

— Три снайпера, — ответил Джон. — Один для тебя, один для меня, один для миссис Хадсон.

— Думаешь, этот был твоим?

Джон кивнул. Судя по информации, имеющейся у Лестрейда, Джон не ошибся. Никаких следов этих людей не проявлялось, и, конечно, никто не знал их в лицо.

— Чересчур верен для наемного убийцы, разве не так? Вряд ли Мориарти заплатил бы ему за сделанную работу.

Джон покачал головой.

— Организация, видимо, в той или иной форме существует, они и заплатили бы, — он постучал пальцами по бокалу. — Они не должны были стрелять, если Шерлок прыгнет. Он своим прыжком выкупил наши жизни. Следовательно, если это тот самый снайпер…

— Может, и другой, — Лестрейд взял бутылку вина у проходящего мимо официанта и наполнил бокал Джона. — Ваша сладкая парочка нажила немало врагов. Может быть, ты что-то знаешь, что-то видел или не знаю что, но что-то натворил, и сейчас мы имеем последствия.

— Сомневаюсь, — Лестрейд предпочел поверить, что Джон имеет в виду «натворил и последствия», чем свою собственную теорию о снайпере.

— Может, стоит поговорить утром с Майкрофтом?

— Словно это поможет, — фыркнул Джон.

— Хоть небольшую благодарность выразить?

— Мы разговаривали, — сказал Джон. — Если он думает, что может компенсировать случившееся, спасая мою жизнь, дико ошибается.

Мысль прилетела из мозга прямо в рот, прежде чем Лестрейд успел ее обдумать.

— А если ты прав? Если Шерлок жив? Если он все это устроил, чтобы спасти твою жизнь, это компенсирует последние шесть месяцев? — одним махом он защищал и Майкрофта, и свое неверие в возможность этого.

Джон молча пил вино.

— Понятия не имею, у меня отсутствует мера оценки чего-либо подобного.

Ну кто, черт побери, так поступает! Друзья не ведут себя так с друзьями! Столько времени… Ни намека, ни знака. Это больше, чем все остальное, доказывало, что Шерлок мертв.

Но Шерлок всегда становился идиотом, когда дело доходило до Джона. И если учесть тот телефонный разговор…

— Нужно покончить с этим, — заявил Лестрейд. — Бесполезное дело. Либо он мертв и похоронен, либо играет с нами в ужасную, кошмарную игру, которая едва ли не страшнее его смерти. Он мертв, Джон. По-другому не может быть.

— Уверен?

Лестрейд взял еще один бокал и стал смотреть за танцующими. Остаток вечера они молча стояли в темноте и смотрели в никуда. Ни один из них больше не произнес ни слова.

======================================

Джон в итоге согласился поехать в Брайтон. Девушки обрадовались, а Лестрейд вздохнул с облегчением. Он не хотел, чтобы Джон в одиночестве встречал Рождество на Бейкер-стрит. О миссис Хадсон он тоже беспокоился, но та уехала на праздники к сестре. Бейкер-стрит опустела, и Лестрейда это радовало. Если бы он имел возможность, это место осталось бы пустым навсегда и заросло бы пылью, но, как было сказано в одном рассказе Джона, «если миссис Марта Хадсон покинет Бейкер-стрит, Англия падет».

Дом в Брайтоне был для Лестрейда убежищем, куда он слишком часто сбегал благодаря доброте Брайана и Молли. Когда дома становилось слишком плохо, он ехал в Брайтон. Он и Анна. Он, Анна и девочки. Он и девочки. Он один. Девочки без него. Иногда казалось, что это место сослужило семье Грега Лестрейда большую службу, чем своим владельцам.

У Джона никогда не было подобного убежища, поэтому для него все было ново и странно. Девочки разбежались по своим обжитым территориям, а Джон осмотрел дом и обратил особое внимание на окна гостиной, выходящие на море.

— Прекрасно, — выдохнул он. Повернул одно из массивных, так любимых Карен кресел лицом к окну и устроился в нем. Лестрейд улыбнулся. Он беспокоился, что Джону не понравится, что тот будет чувствовать себя неловко в разлуке с Бейкер-стрит.

Джон почти не вылезал из этого кресла. Он сидел в нем, редактируя, рецензируя, читая, а, уходя, разворачивал к комнате. Сначала он работал на компьютере, потом переключился на ручку и бумагу. Выходило, что безумный запас блокнотов, которые он принес с собой, был полностью оправдан.

Читал он не только свою работу, но и роман в мягкой обложке. Название застряло в мозгу Лестрейда, как знакомое, но он знал, что никогда не читал его, и спросил Луизу. Та, рассмеявшись, закатила глаза:

— У нас есть такой фильм, папа. Хью Джекман и Кристиан Бейл, помнишь? Два фокусника соперничают друг с другом с одним и тем же фокусом? Совсем забывчив стал к старости?

В его голове возник голос Майкла Кейна. Он говорил про части фокуса и о том, как важна последняя часть (устроить исчезновение недостаточно, надо еще устроить возвращение) герою Кристиана Бейла, который на протяжении всего фильма твердил один и тот же вопрос: «Вы внимательно смотрите?»

_Смотри на меня. Пожалуйста, сделай это для меня._

Лестрейд знал, что найдет в записных книжках Джона, если заглянет в них, но решил, что лучше воздержится. Он будет считать, что Джон пишет главу про Падение. Даже когда процесс написания затянулся, и он застукал их с Карен за полночными сигаретами.

— В следующий раз предупреждай смс-кой, — пробормотал Лестрейд, пытаясь найти в карманах перчатки и зажигалку. Карен протянула ему огонь.

— Может, мы хотели побыть наедине.

Лестрейд закатил глаза.

— Джон, ты мне нравишься, конечно, но для Карен ты слишком стар.

Они засмеялись и прижались друг к другу, спасаясь от холода.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Лестрейд, — как врач, ты должен сурово порицать ее за эту вредную привычку.

— Я не ее отец, — пожал плечами Джон.

Что верно, то верно.

Они сидели молча и курили, и Лестрейд не мог не думать (и полагал, что Джон и Карен тоже думали) о том, где они были в это время в прошлом году. Сам он спал, Карен, предположительно, тоже. Один бог знал, чем в сочельник занимались Джон и Шерлок, но наверняка было что-то связанное с загадкой или тихой ночью перед камином. Джон читал или писал, а Шерлок играл, или экспериментировал, или еще что-нибудь делал. Никто и не догадывался, что произойдет с ними через год.

Карен начала мурлыкать «Маленькое Рождество». Вряд ли она отдавала себе в этом отчет, но мужчины ее не остановили. _И годы спустя будут вместе все всегда_.

«Если небо поможет», — напомнила ему память. «Если судьбы позволят». _Вы внимательно смотрите?_

Он сконцентрировался на сигарете и отказался позволять разуму снова углубиться в эту тему. Все шло хорошо, пока они не собрались на кухне готовить обед. Попытка выгнать Джона успехом не увенчалась — он ответил, что должен отработать свой хлеб. Пока Джон на минуту вышел, Карен завела разговор о блокнотах, но Лестрейд попросил ее не вмешиваться.

— Ему нужно выкарабкаться, пусть хоть так, но поддерживать его в этой идее мы не должны.

— А если это правда, папа?

— Этого не может быть, Шерлок не сделал бы этого.

— Для Джона он сделал бы все, это известно, особенно если жизнь Джона была поставлена на карту.

Он подумал о рождественской вечеринке, о том, кем и чем является Джон.

— Не знаю, простит ли он его. Независимо от того, насколько добры были намерения.

— Лучше ненавидящий живой, чем обожающий мертвый.

Джон вернулся на кухню, и Лестрейд решил для себя, что в обозримом будущем не будет отвечать на вопрос Карен. Обед был приготовлен без происшествий, хотя Луизе пришлось повозиться с картошкой. Когда они сели за стол, Лестрейд решил прочесть молитву. Традиции, что поделаешь, несмотря на все агностические (или атеистические) воззрения присутствующих. Лестрейд произносил то, что говорил каждое Рождество, но немного запнулся, благословляя отсутствующих друзей. Благополучно миновав камень преткновения, он произнес «аминь», которое хором повторили присутствующие.

Разговор оживился. Невзирая на присутствие отца, девушки решили поделиться забавными историями, которые с ними случились в этом году. Лестрейд предпочел бы не слушать про выходки Тесс, но вынужден был признать, что на этот раз все прошло гладко и весело. История, случившаяся на «неделе первокурсника», когда Тесс оказалась на верхушке церковного шпиля, выглядела сейчас смешнее, чем в тот момент, когда он в ярости рулил в Белфаст.

Джон смеялся и рассказывал собственные истории, большинство из которых было связано с Шерлоком, и Лестрейд порадовался. Потом Джон с девушками уселись смотреть телевизор, и Грег решил, что должен позвонить. Извинившись, пошел в свою комнату и набрал номер Майкрофта Холмса.

— Инспектор Лестрейд, — ответил холодный четкий голос. — Чем обязан удовольствием?

— Счастливого Рождества, — ответил он. — Как поживаете?

Прошло максимум полсекунды до ответа, но Лестрейд понял, что Майкрофт был озадачен. Видимо, ему редко задавали подобный вопрос.

— Все в порядке, — продолжил старший Холмс непринужденно. — Много работы.

— Проводите Рождество в одиночку?

— Едва ли, инспектор. Утро и день я провел с матерью. Скажите Джону, что она всегда рада его видеть, если у него хватит духу прийти.

Лестрейд потерял дар речи. Он не знал, что Вайолет Холмс была знакома с Джоном. Вряд ли их встречу устроил Шерлок. Впрочем, первая встреча Шерлока с Гарри Ватсон тоже прошла с меньшими истериками, чем ожидалось. Если исключить Майкрофта, ни Шерлок, ни Джон не проводили много времени со своими семьями. У Джона не было никого, кроме Гарри. Шерлок в глубине души чувствовал вину перед матерью за наркотики.

— Разумеется, — он чуть было не предложил позвать Джона к трубке, но вспомнил, что Джон в своих обещаниях не делал исключений, а он обещал не разговаривать с кем бы то ни было лишь из-за Рождества.

— Спасибо, полагаю, ваши дочери и Джон в добром здравии.

— Дочери да, Джон сносно.

— Ах, — в одном слоге прозвучало слишком много. — Сожалею.

Лестрейд так много хотел сказать в ответ на это, но прикусил язык. Прямо сейчас из воплей ничего хорошего не выйдет. Вряд ли кто-то или что-то вернет того прошлого Джона. Если только чудо.

— Могло ли это быть фокусом?

Майкрофту не нужно было объяснять. Он вздохнул.

— Нет, нет, инспектор, хотел бы я, чтобы так случилось. От всей души.

Шерлок однажды сказал, что умрет в одиночестве, и его никто не будет оплакивать. Как он ошибался! Грег почти хотел, чтобы Шерлок это увидел.

Он пожелал Майкрофту Холмсу счастливого Рождества и счастливого Нового года, получил аналогичное пожелание в ответ и разъединился. Надо будет связаться с миссис Хадсон, когда та вернется домой, пригласить ее на обед или что-нибудь в этом роде.

Когда он спустился вниз, Луиза и Джон дремали, а Тесс и Карен отпускали комментарии по поводу происходящего на экране. Похоже, там шел «Крепкий орешек-2». Все выглядели счастливыми, по крайней мере, в этот момент. Брайтон, как всегда, защитил их всех от всего, и Лестрейд мог честно признаться, что Джон после смерти Шерлока никогда не выглядел так хорошо. Но они должны были вернуться. У них была работа и обязанности. Даже если Лестрейд выкупил бы этот дом у брата и отдал бы Джону, тот никогда бы его не принял и не остался бы здесь навсегда. Джона всегда будет звать сирена по имени Лондон, с Шерлоком или без него. Лестрейду хотелось поймать этот момент, положить в бутылку, закупорить ее и насильно сунуть Джону, когда они вернутся в Лондон, когда ему снова позвонит Майкрофт и скажет про крышу, когда они будут покидать могилу Шерлока в новогодний вечер. Они уже договорились об этом, а потом Джон должен приехать к нему. Девушки наверняка разойдутся по гостям, и они смогут спокойно выпить и провести тихий вечер. Если только Джон не вызовется на смену на работе. Лестрейд почти смирился, что так случится.

Так и случилось, и Лестрейд поехал на могилу Шерлока один. На надгробном камне стояла «кошка удачи» как знак того, что Джон уже там побывал. Когда он вернулся домой, где Тесс валялась с гриппом, пришло сообщение Майкрофта о том, что Джон опять на крыше. Лестрейд надеялся, что Джон продержится дольше. Удостоверившись, что Тесс отправилась спать, он поехал к Джону с бутылкой шампанского. Они встретили Новый год, и Джон в полночь включил старую запись Шерлока, исполняющего на скрипке «Старое доброе время»*.

Воистину, _забыть ли старую любовь_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Старинная шотландская песня на стихи Р. Бернса   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acxnmaVTlZA   
> В переводе С. Маршака "Старая дружба".
> 
> Забыть ли старую любовь  
> И не грустить о ней?  
> Забыть ли старую любовь  
> И дружбу прежних дней?
> 
> За дружбу старую —  
>  До дна!  
>  За счастье прежних дней!  
>  С тобой мы выпьем, старина,  
>  За счастье прежних дней.
> 
> Побольше кружки приготовь  
> И доверху налей.  
> Мы пьем за старую любовь,   
> За дружбу прежних дней.
> 
> За дружбу старую —  
>  До дна!  
>  За счастье юных дней!  
>  По кружке старого вина —  
>  За счастье юных дней.
> 
> С тобой топтали мы вдвоем  
> Траву родных полей,  
> Но не один крутой подъем  
> Мы взяли с юных дней.
> 
> Переплывали мы не раз  
> С тобой через ручей.  
> Но море разделило нас,  
> Товарищ юных дней.
> 
> И вот с тобой сошлись мы вновь.  
>  Твоя рука — в моей.  
>  Я пью за старую любовь,  
>  За дружбу прежних дней.
> 
> За дружбу старую —  
> До дна!  
> За счастье прежних дней!  
> С тобой мы выпьем, старина,  
> За счастье прежних дней.
> 
> Что касается романа в мягкой обложке и фильма по этому роману - речь идет о картине "Престиж"   
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Престиж_(фильм)


	7. Chapter 7

Март в этом году выдался ласковым, как ягненок. В небе ярко светило солнце, и было так тепло, что Лестрейд на последнем месте преступления запарился в своем пальто. Квартирная кража со взломом — плевое дело, даже если бы не было рядом Джона. Но на завтра была намечена презентация книги, и Лестрейд не хотел оставлять Джона наедине с его проблемами. Майкрофт, по-видимому, отлично справился с ограничением круга журналистов, допущенных до интервью, но Лестрейд все равно предпочел не выпускать Джона из виду, делая все возможное, чтобы быть постоянно в доступе. Джон стремился все время быть при деле, пусть сменит обстановку.

Между Крышей в новогодний сочельник и серединой прошедшей недели Джон крутился как белка в колесе. Просто удивительно, что он не рухнул от истощения. Он метался между книгой, работой, помощью Ярду на месте преступления, куда его звал Лестрейд, и тренировками. Луиза ходила в тот же спортзал и иногда видела там Джона. Она говорила, что тренирующийся Джон — фантастический мотиватор.

После Нового года Джон не появлялся на крыше, но Лестрейд не заострял на этом внимания. Он представлял себе, что ответит Джон на его вопрос. Просто скажет, что не хочет никого беспокоить, хотя на самом деле, видимо, старался не впадать в панику. Лестрейд продолжал каждый месяц приходить на могилу Шерлока, и, судя по сувенирам, Джон стал приходить туда гораздо чаще, чем раньше. Иногда Лестрейд заставал там Джона, зачитывающего надгробию выдержки из книги или просто читающего или делающего заметки в своих блокнотах.

Лестрейд знал, что найдет в этих блокнотах, но принял решение нос туда не совать. Следовало бы попросить Джона покончить с этим, но все зашло слишком далеко. Конечно, с одной стороны, ему хотелось выбить эту идею из головы Джона, с другой — это касалось Джона и только Джона.

Джон заскучал, а скучающий Джон был почти так же опасен, как скучающий Шерлок. Лестрейд решил не возиться больше, чем было нужно, и приказал своим сотрудникам побыстрее сделать все необходимое.

— К вечеру эти ребята должны быть в моем кабинете, — он не сомневался, что так и будет. Дело шокирующе быстро раскрыли и закрыли. Шерлок никогда бы не снизошел до подобного, да Лестрейд никогда бы его не позвал. Не стоило оно его внимания.

К нему подошел Джон.

— Скучное расследование, — простая фраза, но Лестрейд услышал в ней предупреждение. У Джона были действительно важные дела, и любая заминка теперь, когда все так хорошо наладилось, могла привести к неприятным последствиям. Грег принес извинения за беспокойство, стараясь не быть слишком назойливым.

— Не могу влиять на то, чем приходится заниматься, — пожал он плечами. — Я надеялся, будет поинтереснее, но… — инспектор поднял руки.

— Глупо с моей стороны каждый день ожидать убийства. Уж слишком разборчивым я стал, — Джон издал смешок, а Лестрейд подумал, что если улыбнется еще шире, то физиономия точно треснет. Давненько он не слышал от Джона подобного. Он так обрадовался, что, не подумавши, принял приглашение Джона в спортзал. Уже дома, собирая сумку, вдруг насторожился и спросил Луизу, во что именно вляпался.

«Будь готов к тому, что тебя разделают под орех. Помни, что ты наслаждаешься жизнью, а Джон ее терпит. Ему надо как-то сбрасывать свою ярость».

Если Джону понадобилось шесть месяцев, чтобы пройти все стадии горя, потребуется два с половиной года, чтобы его жизнь приобрела, по меркам Джона, нормальность и приемлемость. Лестрейд запихнул в сумку тренировочный костюм с большей силой, чем было необходимо. Он был последним оставшимся у Джона другом. Если Джон решил бороться за подобие нормальности, если решил, что тихо угаснуть в ночи для него вариантом не является, Лестрейд будет делать все, что нужно.

Луиза, как он выяснил, вовсе не преувеличивала. Менее чем за пять минут Джон познакомил Лестрейда со спортзалом и бросился работать. Лестрейд быстро отстал, но переживал по этому поводу не сильно. Не спеша, он переходил от тренажера к тренажеру, от штанги к штанге, наконец, добрался до любимого Луизой велотренажера и стал наблюдать за Джоном.

Физическая подготовка Джона впечатляла даже с учетом военного прошлого. Любой человек, в том числе и «наскипидаренный» Шерлок, уже сдался бы. Наконец, Лестрейд решил поплавать в бассейне и разыскал в сумке плавки, которые, как надеялся, были все еще впору. Джон присоединился к нему лишь через пятнадцать минут.

— Ты ведь не ходишь в бассейны? — спросил Грег, лениво оттолкнувшись от бортика.

Джон нырнул, зашипел от холода и отшвырнул подальше доску для плавания.

— Совершенно верно, — согласился он. Первая встреча с Мориарти закончилась для всех участников удачно, но при одном расследовании, включающем публичный бассейн, Джон так задергался, что Шерлок фактически выпихнул его оттуда, чтобы привести в чувство. Затем сообщил Лестрейду, что они уезжают и добавил, что не собирается приближаться к бассейнам в обозримом будущем. «С бассейнами мы не работаем». Вот так.

Дорожка у бортика была на удивление спокойной, или так показалось Лестрейду. Он ходил в бассейн, когда девочки были еще маленькими. Они плыли с Джоном бок о бок, не опасаясь столкновений с другими пловцами — очень комфортное ощущение. Он молчал, и Джон начал извиняться за то, что бросил его в зале.

— Все в порядке, — уверил его Лестрейд. — Тебе надо сжечь гораздо больше стресса, чем мне.

Джон фыркнул.

— Спасибо, что напомнил, завтра будет цирк с конями.

— Разве Майкрофт тебя не прикрывает?

— Да, — вздохнул Джон, — завтра я за это, похоже, буду ему весьма благодарен.

— Ты говоришь так, как будто недоволен.

— В высшей мере.

Лестрейд вздохнул. Подплыл к торцевой стенке бассейна и остановился.

— Может, пора простить его? Все-таки брата потерял человек.

Джон сурово посмотрел на инспектора.

— Ладно, — сдался Лестрейд. — Вижу, слишком рано.

Джон ничего на это не ответил и даже не выдал заявления о том, что никогда Майкрофта не простит. Кажется, улучшение пошло по всем фронтам, и это почти сбивало с толку. Лестрейд завел разговор о презентации книги. Джон чуть ли не весь завтрашний день должен был провести в интервью, и это будет единственная презентация, больше никаких турне. Издатель, должно быть, рыдал от финансовых потерь, но, вероятно, собирался компенсировать их на продажах. Возможно, компенсация будет большей — сам Джон хотел получить денег по минимуму.

— Не знаю, что буду делать с гонораром. Я не собираюсь его тратить.

— Можешь отдать миссис Холмс. — Лестрейд передал Джону слова Майкрофта, и теперь тот собирался к ней в гости на выходные.

— Вряд ли она это примет.

— Пожертвуй на благотворительность, как я предлагал.

Джон пожал плечами и вылез из бассейна, сказав, что замерз. Лестрейд вылез следом. Перед уходом (Джон пошел по своим делам, Лестрейд — обратно в Ярд), Джон вручил ему пакет.

— Мне дали мало авторских экземпляров, дарю тебе пока один. Если девочки захотят, попробую раздобыть для них тоже.

Лестрейд поблагодарил его. Джон обещал позвонить, как только завтра отправится на презентацию. Лестрейд пожелал ему удачи и ушел.

Поздним вечером Лестрейд добрался до последней истории. Остальные рассказы он читал в черновиках, данных ему несколько месяцев назад, и никогда не спрашивал о том, как продвигается последняя глава о «Рейхенбахском падении», а сам Джон не рассказывал. Название смотрело на него, словно гравировка с надгробного камня. Лестрейд взял себя в руки и начал читать.

Он знал большую часть этой истории. Частично потому, что сам в ней участвовал, частично как результат расследования и немногих рассказов Джона. Что тронуло его сердце и было новым — сокровенные моменты между Шерлоком и Джоном в самом конце. Когда Шерлок не мог понять раздражения Джона по поводу того, что думали о нем люди. Едва сдерживаемый страх Шерлока, что Джон тоже поверит в эту ложь (Лестрейд-то видел, что скрывается за «разве ты не видишь, что происходит?»). Джон, думал он, в то время не понял, но все равно ответил правильно.

Он хихикал, читая, как Джон ударил Грегсона, ласково улыбался на сцене, когда Джон и Шерлок сбегали, скованные наручниками, затем оказались перед автобусом. Он готов был заплатить, чтобы увидеть лицо Китти Райли, когда она вошла в квартиру и обнаружила в ней эту парочку. По многим разным причинам ему хотелось быть свидетелем их противостояния с Мориарти.

Он знал, что последние слова Джона Шерлоку наедине дружескими не были. Он назвал его машиной и убежал. Конечно, так и было задумано. Как этого можно было не увидеть?! Легко судить задним числом. Сам Лестрейд, вероятно, сделал бы то же самое, окажись на месте Джона. Лестрейда добил финальный кусок — окончание истории и самой книги:

_«К тому времени, как я вернулся к больнице, он уже был на крыше, стоял на краю. Он звонил мне. Пытался убедить меня, что он — фальшивка. Что все, что о нем говорили, было правдой. Я все равно этого не сделаю. Он был вынужден сказать это. Вынужден._

_А потом он прыгнул._

_Я стольким ему обязан. Он мне нужен. По-прежнему нужен._

_Но он ушел._

_Однажды он сказал мне, что я не должен превращать людей в героев. Он сказал, что героев не существует, а даже если бы они существовали, он не был бы из их числа._

_Это свидетельствует вот о чем. Он не всегда и не во всем был прав»._

За этим крылось гораздо больше. Столько много было сокрыто и спрятано, столько билось за рамками слов. Лестрейда практически убивало, что большинство дебилов-читателей ничего не увидят. Они увидят немного сумбурные фразы и не поймут, как тяжело было Джону вытащить это из себя, как глубоко он должен был погрузиться, чтобы вынести все это на бумагу. Пусть и без деталей, все равно это получилось слишком личным.

Если кто-нибудь в интервью этого коснется, Лестрейд убьет его. И пусть к чертям собачьим катится закон, последствия и Майкрофт. Если кто-нибудь хоть упомянет эту историю на камеру, он их прикончит. Рациональная часть мозга напомнила, что беспокоиться не потребуется — Майкрофт, вероятнее, проверил все вопросы и обеспечит справедливость в своем понимании этого слова, если кто-то отклонится от протокола.

Джон, возможно, не сможет поблагодарить Майкрофта или простить его, но у Лестрейда было все в порядке с первым и со вторым. Увы, прощение с его стороны не требовалось. Единственные люди, которые могли дать прощение Майкрофту — Джон и Шерлок, но от них слов прощения можно было ждать долго. Впрочем, Майкрофт отличался терпением.

Книга легла на тумбочку — простая обложка с очертаниями двух фигур в дверном проеме. Над изображением была витиеватая надпись «Приключения Шерлока Холмса», а под ним — имя Джона маленькими буквами. Как всегда, Джон старался держаться в тени. И других тоже не выпячивал.

Лестрейд выключил свет и попытался заснуть, что потребовало некоторых усилий. В его снах Шерлок и Джон вместе бежали, умирали, разлучались и возвращались. Он хотел проснуться, зная, что это всего лишь сон, который нужно прекратить, но мольбы его остались неуслышанными.

==========================================

Если хорошенько напрячься, можно было припомнить кое-какой шум и раньше. Статьи в газете, фрагменты новостей, но не было ничего похожего на астрономический масштаб бума, случившегося после выхода книги. Шестого марта, казалось, на Лондон обрушилась атомная бомба. Книга была повсюду. На витринах магазинов, в руках, в сумках, везде. Причем везде была «книга». Небольшое упоминание о Джоне или Шерлоке или фото, но в связи с просто «Книгой». Что-то говорило Лестрейду, что это было сделано специально. То ли по желанию Джона, то ли Майкрофта, неясно.

За всеми интервью он не следил, но то, что он увидел вечером, после работы, было неловким, правда, прошло без сучка и задоринки. Единственное, что вызвало тревогу — ответ Джона на вопрос, что он будет делать после выхода книги. Ответ прозвучал как показания в суде.

«Я очистил его имя, изложил факты того, что он сделал для людей. Я написал правду для тех, кто хотел ее найти. Пришло время вернуться к старой жизни».

Это могло иметь несколько смыслов. Жизнь до Книги? До Шерлока? Ни то, ни другое доверия не внушало. Надежда пропала, когда позвонил Майкрофт и спросил, не говорил ли что-нибудь ему Джон. Нет, Джон ничего не говорил, и последующие несколько недель Лестрейд не спускал с Джона глаз. Они с Майкрофтом даже беседовать стали чаще, как в старые добрые времена.

Джон вел себя по-прежнему. Он вечно был чем-то занят, но в основном на работе. При возможности приходил помогать раскрывать преступления, но в спортзале, по словам Луизы, не показывался.

— Впрочем, он может являться позже меня, — сказала она с надеждой. Сама Луиза не любила выходить из дома поздно. Лестрейд в этом смысле хорошо выдрессировал своих дочерей.

Грег вернулся воспоминаниями к первому разговору на крыше. Джон не демонстрировал никаких признаков того, что официально «закроет лавочку», но Лестрейду приходилось помнить слова Джона о том, что тот ничего не сделает в доме миссис Хадсон. Ему приходилось верить, что Джон без нужды не будет никого волновать. Ладно, есть двое точно волнующихся, и Лестрейд собрался добавить к списку третьего — с согласия Майкрофта или без оного. Миссис Хадсон заслуживала того, чтобы знать правду и быть ко всему готовой.

Беседа была тяжелой. С охами, ахами, множеством «о, дорогие», одним очень тихим «ох, мои мальчики». Лестрейд притворился, что не услышал этого.

— Только не выдавайте меня, — предупредил он. — Просто смотрите в оба!

— Я всегда смотрю в оба, дорогой, — во вздохе, донесшемся до ушей Лестрейда, сложились все секунды семидесяти шести лет ее жизни. — Ничего из того, что вы сказали, новостью для меня не является.

Вздох Лестрейда прозвучал таким же древним.

— Простите, миссис Хадсон.

— Ничего не поделаешь. Сами держитесь.

Лестрейд обещал сделать все возможное.

Между шестым марта и годовщиной гибели Шерлока активизировалось движение «Я верю в Шерлока Холмса». Диммок сообщил, что у них появились более интересные художественные работы и лозунги, чем год назад. Даже Бэнкси* подключился. Высокое начальство бесилось, но Лестрейд удовлетворенно сообщил Грегсону, что вандализмом его подразделение не занимается, за что получил от Диммока особую благодарность.

— Все верно. Пусть Ландерс побегает. Не можем же мы всем заниматься.

Лестрейд хранил молчание. По его мнению, он отлично поработал, не обратив внимание на выпачканную краской одежду дочерей и запах краски в комнате Карен. И в комнате Тесс. Луиза, казалось, не участвовала, пока не прошла выпускная церемония в институте, после чего Лестрейд заметил под ее ногтями фиолетовую краску. Опять ни гу-гу. Осенью Луиза начнет работать учительницей, нельзя ставить ее карьеру под угрозу. Не то, чтобы Карен и Тесс были в меньшей опасности. Тесс собиралась учиться в магистратуре, Карен поступала в университет в Кардиффе. Девочки, впрочем, соблюдали осторожность, пусть их отец был полицейским и другом/дядюшкой почившего в бозе Шерлока Холмса.

Джон, которого могли заподозрить в возрождении этого течения, сказал Лестрейду, что ничего не предпринимал. Грег поверил. Тот и раньше не вмешивался, к чему сейчас начинать? Он говорил, что иногда к нему пристают на улице или провожают до 221Б, но так было и раньше. Тесс сообщила, что появился новый клип с голосом Джона, который говорил, что всегда будет верить в своего лучшего друга.

За два дня до годовщины, «Приключения Шерлока Холмса» перевалили за рубеж продаж в миллион экземпляров. Лестрейд был приглашен на Бейкер-стрит впервые с момента, как приходил арестовывать Шерлока. Приняв для храбрости, он отправился в гости. Прежде он сам не хотел навязываться, а Джон его не приглашал. Обедали они вне дома, на Бейкер-стрит никому не дозволялось приходить. Даже Майкрофту. Если Джон хотел сохранить это место как святыню, он имел на это полное право. Никто и слова поперек не сказал бы.

Грег почти отказался от приглашения, чувствуя, что пока не заслужил на него права, но промолчал. Однако у Джона иногда проявлялись Шерлоковские способности, и он сказал, что будет искренне рад видеть инспектора. А если тот не придет, воспримет отказ как личное оскорбление.

Лестрейд был готов увидеть святилище, все, что угодно, но квартира почти не изменилась. Стала чище и свободней от оборудования и экспериментов Шерлока, но в центре кухонного стола стояла масленка с пальцами, к стене была пришпилена доска «Клюэдо», а на кресле Шерлока лежал почти собранный кубик Рубика. За скромными посиделками (только он, Джон и миссис Хадсон) наблюдал череп, и Лестрейд почти был рад ему.

Джон сидел в кресле Шерлока, нервно держа бокал шампанского. Миссис Хадсон принесла для себя стул из кухни, а Лестрейду указала на кресло Джона. Джона явно напрягла необходимость покинуть свое место, но если кто и мог сидеть в кресле Шерлока, то только Джон. Наверное, было бы проще устроиться на диване, но предлагать это сейчас было уже неловко. Они пили, и Джон слегка расслаблялся. Он подписывал им книги с искренней улыбкой, но язык тела ясно кричал о дискомфорте, связанным со всем — книгой, днем, смертью, всем. Наконец, миссис Хадсон провозгласила тост, более приличествующий похоронам, чем празднованию, и разговор «официально» перешел на воспоминания, прошлые расследования, дела, от которых Джон отказался, дела, которые он описал.

— Будешь писать еще одну книгу? — спросил Лестрейд, когда они перешли от шампанского к крепким напиткам, а миссис Хадсон ушла спать.

— Вряд ли, — пробормотал Джон. — Последний рассказ был о Падении, ты же помнишь.

— Есть и другие. Ты не все описал.

— Не уверен, что смогу.

Лестрейд знал, что еще не пришло время обнародовать эти истории, пусть даже с измененными именами, датами и местами. Были обязательства перед клиентами, Скотланд-Ярдом и другие формальности. Джон написал все, что мог, так или иначе. Лестрейд не удержался и спросил Джона, что тот имел в виду, но Джон отключился, крепко стискивая в пальцах полупустой стакан.

Лестрейд принял это как знак, что Джон пока еще не покончил с жизнью. Его мнение поколебалось, когда он обнаружил под креслом Шерлока блокноты. Он знал, что в них. Знал, что смотреть не должен, но все равно заглянул. Там были чертежи больницы. Мысли и теории о том, как Шерлок мог их всех обмануть. Отрывки последнего телефонного разговора. Некоторые слова и фразы были подчеркнуты или написаны заглавными буквами. В голове снова зазвучал голос сэра Майкла Кейна: «Я внимательно смотрю?»

Лестрейд должен был задать себе тот же вопрос. Он положил блокноты обратно, покачал головой и перетащил Джона на диван. Отправился домой на такси немного пьяный и очень обеспокоенный.

На следующий день, пятнадцатого июня, пришлось позвонить мучившемуся с похмелья Джону по поводу расследования. Они не говорили ни про Шерлока, ни про «Приключения». Лестрейд спросил, нужен ли он Джону сегодня. Джон ответил, что все в порядке. Лестрейд не ответил на звонок Майкрофта — он знал, куда ушел Джон — но тут загудел сигнал текстового сообщения.

«Вы следите за ним? МХ»

Лестрейд ответил без колебаний.

«Нет».

«Думаете, это мудро? МХ»

«Возможно, нет, но так нужно».

«Я не имею возможности следить. Он снова демонтировал камеры. МХ»

Лестрейд затаил дыхание и сосчитал до пяти. Джон не прыгнет, ему нужно было что-то другое. Он выбрал бы место, где никто его не найдет.

«Сегодня он ничего не сделает».

«А потом?»

Когда Лестрейд сразу не ответил, Майкрофт послал еще одну смс-ку, сообщая, что включил наблюдение с других зданий. Лестрейд не предупредил Джона, а сделал то, что должен — отправился на могилу Шерлока. Через несколько минут к нему присоединились миссис Хадсон и Майкрофт. Почти сразу подошли Карен, Тесс и Луиза. Могила была усыпана подарками. Почти час спустя пришел Джон.

Это было доказательством многому, вынужден был признаться Лестрейд самому себе. То, что они восьмеро могли быть здесь и не говорить ни слова. Встретиться, заранее не договариваясь. Сейчас, когда вот уже год Солнце садилось без Шерлока Холмса. Будет ли таким каждый год? Хочет ли он, чтобы год от года становилось легче? Ответов не было. Потихоньку компания разошлась. Сначала ушли Майкрофт и миссис Хадсон, потом собрались Лестрейды. Джон не сдвинулся ни на шаг.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Грег.

— Я там, где должен быть.

Он сжал плечо Джона и окликнул дочерей, а Джон начал говорить.

============================================

Судя по письму Майкрофта, Джон провел там ночь, а утром отправился в свою «травму» вполне в добром здравии. Уставший и измученный, но живой и способный функционировать. С утра, по счастью, уже произошла авария, и Джон с головой погрузился в пациентов. Облегченно выдохнув, Лестрейд занялся своими первостепенными вещами. С делом Адера не было ясности, и требовалось, по крайней мере, почитать отчеты, а потом снова осмотреть квартиру. Лестрейд допил кофе и отправился на место преступления.

— Самоубийство. Тщательно спланированное и блестяще исполненное, если можно так говорить о себе. Могу все рассказать, если хочешь.

Каждое рациональное зерно завопило, что это галлюцинация. Какое-то странное явление существа с того света, и Лестрейд собирался на этом остановиться, но слова прозвучали снова с каким-то усталым, осторожным, едва заметным удовлетворением. В голове инспектора мелькнула мысль о том, что Джон оказался прав, затем он поднял глаза и увидел стоящего в дверях, живого и дышащего Шерлока Холмса.

Он не стал спрашивать, как Шерлоку удалось пройти — клок фальшивых волос и шляпа в одной руке, книги — в другой ответили на этот вопрос. Лестрейд не закричал, не вздрогнул, не начал ругаться. Он просто оглядел вошедшего с головы до ног и спросил, встречался ли тот с Джоном. Шерлок покачал головой.

Вот теперь Лестрейд тихо выругался.

— Тогда какого черта ты здесь делаешь, сумасшедший бессердечный идиот?!

Шерлок хотел было ответить, но Лестрейд не дал ему сказать ни слова.

— Ты немедленно выйдешь отсюда так же, как вошел, и отправишься к Джону. Постарайся не убить его и не дай ему убить себя, потому что я хочу объяснений. Даю тебе два часа, иначе будем считать, что эта встреча так и не состоялась. Понял?

Шерлок кивнул. Менее чем за секунду он нацепил свою маскировку и ушел, только тогда Лестрейд опустил голову к коленям и начал глубоко дышать, пока не почувствовал, что еще немного, и он потеряет сознание.

— Вот ведь черт меня побери… — выдохнул он в пустоту. Слава богу, Шерлок закрыл за собой дверь. Они просили его лишь об одном чуде, и он его совершил. Кто бы сомневался! Это ведь чертов Шерлок Холмс! Смерть была для него всего лишь незначительным неудобством, а не окончательным уходом из мира.

Лестрейда стало захлестывать волнами эмоций, мыслей и вопросов, но он заставил мозг умолкнуть. Не надо ничего чувствовать, не надо ни о чем думать, пока Шерлок не поговорит с Джоном. Тогда, по крайней мере, станет ясно, что делать. Если Джон простит Шерлока, ему тоже придется. Если Джон выстрелит Шерлоку в лицо… значит, придется помогать избавиться от тела.

И Лестрейд спросил себя, пуста ли та могила.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бэнкси - известный художник стрит-арта. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Бэнкси


	8. Chapter 8

У Шерлока хватило здравого смысла подождать, пока Джон вернется домой. Почти весь рабочий день Лестрейд опасался, что Шерлок ворвется в «травму» или кабинет Джона, который после выхода книги вернулся в клинику, чтобы не иметь свободного времени. К его громадному удивлению, никаких новостей не поступало, пока не позвонил Джон и требовательно не спросил, не было ли обо всем известно Лестрейду. Тот ответил, что ничего не знал. Кажется, Шерлок не сказал, что сначала встретил Грега. «С тобой все в порядке?» — самый нелепый вопрос, который можно было задать, но он его задал.

— Не уверен, — ответил Джон после паузы. — Думаю, мне нужно побыть одному. Он пошел к тебе, постарайся обойтись без инфаркта, когда его увидишь. — Лестрейд решил, что Джон готовил его к встрече с воскресшим Шерлоком, но на самом деле тот предупреждал о другом.

— Господи Иисусе…

Нос Шерлока был на месте, но фингал под глазом продержится по меньшей мере неделю. Челюсть едва избежала участи быть сломанной.

— Дочери дома? — спросил Шерлок.

Дома были Луиза и Карен. Лестрейд поднялся наверх, чтобы их предупредить. Луиза сунула руки в карманы, чтобы не обнять Шерлока и не травмировать ненароком, а Карен объявила его идиотом.

— План оказался не таким хорошим, да?

Шерлок что-то проворчал и рухнул на диван. Луиза предложила еды, и, разумеется, получила отказ. Карен пригрозила вызвать журналистов, если он не поест, и Шерлок сдался. Потом девочки вежливо ушли к себе, оставив Шерлока и Лестрейда наедине. Лестрейд был уверен, что Карен подслушивала их, стоя на верхней площадке, но это его совершенно не беспокоило.

— Ты ждал его на Бейкер-стрит? — спросил Лестрейд.

— В парике и шляпе, — начал Шерлок. — Он нес продукты из магазина. Не знаю, почему я просто не снял парик, когда он меня увидел. Я шел за ним следом, пытаясь притвориться продавцом книг и заговорить.

Лестрейд застонал.

— Когда же ты поймешь, что театральные эффекты не облегчают жизнь?

— Теперь я в курсе. Он упал в обморок, когда я снял бороду.

— Серьезно? — Грег забыл про ПТСР Джона и удивился такой реакции.

— На лестнице в течение тридцати секунд, а потом ударил меня. Несколько раз, — он поднял руку, увидев, что Лестрейд пошевелился. — Не говори, что я заслужил. Я заслужил большего и прекрасно это понимаю.

— Я хотел пойти за аптечкой. Продолжай, я услышу тебя из коридора.

Шерлок продолжал говорить, но ничего по сути не сказал. Джон затащил его в квартиру, ощутив вину от содеянного. Шерлок пытался рассказать ему, как подделал смерть и что пошел на это ради его защиты.

— Я не думал, что это затянется так надолго. Я рассчитывал примерно на месяц, а такого не планировал. И _не хотел_.

Лестрейд занялся оказанием первой помощи, а Шерлок частил, не давая возможности вставить комментарий. Джон сказал, что ему нужно побыть одному, и что он сообщит, когда будет готов встретиться. Лестрейд не стал выведывать, что именно было сказано между Шерлоком и Джоном, но оно явно глубоко задело Шерлока. Глубже всего того, что было до его мнимой «смерти».

— Я не ожидал прощения, — сказал Шерлок, — но надеялся, что он поймет логику моего вынужденного поступка.

— Совершенно неправильный подход, дружище, — засмеялся Лестрейд. — Спектакли плохо работают, если надо упростить сложные вещи, но совсем не дело ждать логики от того, кто эмоционально убит. — Лестрейд понадеялся, что в разговоре с Джоном Шерлок выбирал лучшие формулировки. Шерлок издал звук, в равной мере сочетающий рычание и стон.

— Я знаю, спасибо, — он вывернулся из рук Лестрейда и спрятал лицо. — Он ничего не понял, и я его не виню. Я ожидал подобного. Я заслужил. Но почему… так больно? — слова прозвучали смущенно и виновато, и Лестрейду понадобилась целая секунда для осознания.

Он увидел как прежнего Шерлока, который был разозлен и смущен нормальным, эмоциональным, человеческим поведением, так и нового Шерлока, который сделал все, чтобы сберечь самого дорогого ему человека, а тот его отверг. Шерлок не рассказал, как именно он все провернул, и Лестрейд оттолкнул зудящее желание это узнать. Ответ «как» значения не имел. Для Джона тоже. Не только сейчас, но и потом.

— Он вернется, — уверенно произнес Лестрейд. — В конце концов вернется.

Джон мог быть обижен, но Лестрейд верил, что он хотел видеть Шерлока в своей жизни. Даже после случившегося. И тут вспомнилась рождественская вечеринка и разговор о Майкрофте.

— Джон сказал, что подозревал твой обман?

Судя по лицу Шерлока, Джон ничего ему не рассказал. Понадеявшись, что не убьет Шерлока своей речью, Лестрейд начал повествование о прошлом годе, о том, как плохо было Джону, о книге, которую Шерлок, как оказалось, прочел, об идеях Джона.

— Тебе стоит взглянуть в эти блокноты, если он позволит. Там безумие!

— Тогда все понятно, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Одно дело, когда друг воскресает из мертвых. Другое дело, когда друг возвращается, подтверждая обман, в котором ты надеешься ошибиться.

— Я бы не сказал, что Джон надеялся ошибиться.

— Возможно, нет, — опять вздохнул Шерлок. — Но я разочаровал его. Снова.

— Ты пошел на это ради его спасения.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Да, так и есть, — больше он ничего не сказал. Съев больше половины, отодвинул тарелку. Лестрейд включил по телеку какую-то ерунду и пятнадцать минут они пялились в ужасное шоу. Затем зазвенел телефон. «Отправь его домой».

Лестрейд, улыбнувшись, продемонстрировал Шерлоку экран.

— Я же говорил! — сам он уже простил Шерлока и хотел услышать, как Шерлок это сделал. Почему Шерлок счел это единственным выходом и как он вернулся. Да, он вернулся, это было чудом, и Лестрейд не находил в себе сил злиться.

Шерлок вовсе не чувствовал такой уверенности. Даже шуточное обещание Лестрейда, что Джон его не ударит, не помогло.

— Он позволяет вернуться к себе домой, и больше ничего, — уточнил Шерлок. Лестрейд долго думал, прежде чем дать ответ.

— Ты знал, что так случится, — он сжал Шерлоку плечо. — Он сразу оказал тебе доверие, когда вы познакомились, но теперь ты должен будешь его заработать.

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Вряд ли у меня получится.

— Если он для тебя значит столь же много, как ты для него — ты должен постараться. Он уже дал тебе шанс, пригласив обратно, — Лестрейд не хотел видеть, как эта дружба рушится. Не хотел видеть, что станет с этими людьми. — Ты обязан. Ты должен ему все, что он сочтет нужным, и ты знал, во что ввязываешься.

Шерлок не стал спорить. Поблагодарил Лестрейда и ушел. Грег позвонил Джону и сообщил, что Шерлок уже в пути.

— Как он?

— Разбит, — ответил Лестрейд. — Он знает, что заслуживает, если ты его бросишь, но не ожидал, что на него это так подействует.

— Это мозг-то без сердца? — Джон был настроен слишком скептически, по мнению Лестрейда.

— Ты знаешь, что это неправда. Мотивы его поступков не изменились, мертвый он или живой. Помни об этом, если решишь больше ни о чем не помнить, когда он в следующий раз повалится к тебе в ноги.

Трубка замолчала.

— Не знаю, смогу ли я простить его. Я… не знаю, как мы из этого выберемся.

Лестрейд повторил то, что сказал Шерлоку. То, кем они являются друг для друга. Если они ценят свою дружбу, то должны попытаться.

— Я не буду просить тебя принять его. Я не ты. Он не причинил мне такой боли. Но он тебе не безразличен, дай ему шанс вернуть тебя.

— Кажется, это совет по поводу отношений.

— Практически так.

— Постараюсь, — наконец согласился Джон. — Постараюсь в любом случае.

— Это все, чего я у тебя прошу.

===================================

Положив трубку, Лестрейд устроил собрание трудового коллектива. По меркам Ярда, довольное скромное и укромное, чтобы никто не подслушал. Секунду он поразмышлял, разумно ли обнародовать эту новость, но решил, что шила в мешке все равно не утаишь, поскольку Шерлок объявился, хоть и в маскировке. Это означало, кстати, что Джону ничего не угрожает. Никому ничего не угрожает.

На «собрание» пришли Донован, Андерсон и Диммок. Сначала они решили, что их босс совсем спятил, затем Донован решила поверить.

— Вы бы не созвали нас, если бы сошли с ума, — объяснила она присутствующим. — Сидели бы спокойно дома и никого бы не трогали. В любом случае, мы скоро все узнаем.

Так и произошло. Газеты буквально взорвались новостью, и целых две недели журналисты пытались докопаться до правды. Лагерь на Бейкер-стрит стоял насмерть. Однажды, когда репортер пристал к Джону на улице, дело кончилось обвинением в нападении. Лестрейду и Майкрофту пришлось постараться, чтобы замять неприятную ситуацию.

— Тот идиот это заслужил, — заявил Лестрейд дочерям, — но это не значит, что можно отвечать насилием на что угодно. Если мне скажут, что вы мутузите репортеров, проведете ночь в тюрьме.

Три дочери одновременно закатили глаза. Особенно Карен. Когда она подралась с девчонками, защищая Лилу Джонс, Лестрейд купил ей мороженое.

Когда истина вышла наружу, началось поклонение и преклонение перед Героем Рейхенбаха и его Верным Другом. С прессой никто не общался, естественно, и в конечном счете обстановка стала настолько спокойной, что Шерлок смог прийти на расследование, не опасаясь «хвоста». В старые времена Шерлока подобные вещи не беспокоили, но сейчас, по мнению Лестрейда, он устал волноваться о том, кто за ним идет и почему.

Первое расследование Шерлока оказалось двойным убийством с участием двух соседей. Дело было раскрыто за десять минут — соседи, как оказалось, подрались за телевизионный пульт. В эти десять минут Шерлок посмотрел направо раз двенадцать, ждал ответа от Джона четыре раза и два раза позвал его по имени. Последнее особенно много сказало Лестрейду. Шерлок допускал ошибки один раз и дважды никогда их не повторял. Двойная ошибка за десять минут — непростительная оплошность.

Джон, насколько было известно Лестрейду, функционировал исключительно на морально-волевых. Он работал, опять начал ходить в тренажерный зал и отключил комментарии в блоге. Нельзя сказать, что кто-то винил его за последнее. Джон ничего не писал с того времени, как поблагодарил читателей за поддержку книги.

— Ты прочел книгу? — спросил Лестрейд спустя месяц после возвращения Шерлока, когда тот второй раз перелез через забор сада Лестрейда, чтобы покурить и поговорить. Шерлок медленно кивнул. Да.

— С учетом всех обстоятельств, она получилось хорошей, — признался он. — Драматично, сентиментально и местами романтично, но хорошо.

Это была драматическая, сентиментальная и романтическая похвала от Шерлока. Конечно, Лестрейд не упустил случая добавить дегтя.

— Мне кажется, последняя глава его чуть не убила.

— Весь прошедший год чуть не убил его. Спасибо тебе, что не дал этому случиться.

— Я ничего не делал.

— Нет, сделал, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Ты сделал для него гораздо больше хорошего, чем я.

Для чужих ушей, да того же Лестрейда год назад, эти слова свидетельствовали, что Шерлок скорректировал еще одно свое неправильное действие или мнение. Но сейчас, или потому что стал лучше слышать, или потому что Шерлок не стал скрывать, Лестрейд услышал искреннюю благодарность и вину.

— Ты сделал то, что считал нужным, — попытался успокоить его Лестрейд. В очередной раз. — Это был крайний поступок — бессердечный, но жертвенный. Джон знает это.

— Он не будет со мной об этом говорить, — снова начал Шерлок. — Он говорит со мной о скучных вещах: о молоке, арендной плате, погоде, о том, что его не волнует. О том, что не имеет значения. Он не разговаривает со мной ни о чем другом.

— Если это поможет, со мной он такой же, — это было правдой. Они с Джоном недавно обедали и молча и в полном согласии решили ничего не обсуждать. Больше он Джона не видел. — Ему нужно время, и он вернется.

Шерлок сердито докурил сигарету и зажег другую. На этот раз он не разразился тирадой о том, какой Джон идиот. Лестрейд не знал, считать это позитивным моментом или нет.

=====================================

Через месяц и неделю после Возвращения позвонил Джон. «Я на крыше». Впервые за долгое-долгое время, судя по информации Лестрейда и Майкрофта. Джон сидел на парапете лицом к городу, упираясь подбородком в колени.

— Все нормально? — Лестрейд уже не знал, как спросить Джона о его состоянии, не выглядя идиотом.

— Садись.

— Что…

— Сядь рядом, пожалуйста.

— Ты же не…

— Не будь дураком, я бы не поступил так с ним. Просто сядь.

Лестрейд подчинился. Сесть так, как это сделал Джон, было дискомфортно, но стоять и просто смотреть тоже не годилось. Лестрейд, сглотнув, сел на парапет и медленно свесил ноги. Обретя устойчивость, начал немного расслабляться.

— Ты все время боялся высоты? — Джон посмотрел на него, искренне удивленный и смущенный. Похоже, ему это в голову не приходило.

— Не совсем, — ответил Грег. — Не люблю быть на высоте и на виду. — Он немного пошевелил ногами, и, хотя под ложечкой все еще сосало, ощущения стали намного лучше. — Но не всегда. Кажется, привыкаю.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Просто удивительно, к чему можно привыкнуть, не правда ли?

«Вот и подошли», — подумал Лестрейд. «Совсем близко…»

— И еще удивительней то, что к чему привыкнуть нельзя.

Да, очень близко, но Лестрейд не имел права подталкивать Джона.

— Во мне мало что осталось, — признался тот. — Не думаю, что сам себя убил бы, но от смерти не бегал бы и даже активно ее искал бы. Скучать, как он — страшная перспектива. — Он вздохнул. — Мне просто кажется, что он не понимает, что произошло и что именно он сделал.

Лестрейд покачал головой.

— Он знает и ненавидит себя за это.

— Он сказал, что предпочел видеть меня живым, пусть и ненавидящим, чем любящим, но мертвым.

— Я не думаю, что он планировал именно то, как получилось. С тобой и с ним, — Лестрейд невольно издал звук, похожий на смешок.

Вздох Джона тоже прозвучал как смешок. Он покачал головой.

— Конечно же, нет.

Лестрейд хотел заступиться за Шерлока, но прикусил язык. Хотел сказать Джону, что с Шерлоком нужно поговорить. Послушать, посмотреть, услышать и увидеть, что исходит от этого человека. Которого скоро разорвет на части, если в ближайшее время ничего не произойдет. Шерлок старался изо всех сил, но терпение его было не бесконечно. Ему нужен был ответ. Если Джон хотел на что-то решиться, это надо было делать срочно.

Покинув Бартс, Лестрейд увидел вышедшего из укрытия Шерлока. Со словами «он в порядке», инспектор отправил Шерлока домой. Кажется, тот послушался.

В следующий раз он увидел Джона на расследовании вместе с Шерлоком. Ситуация была адски неловкой, но шаг в правильном направлении был сделан.

===============================

Помимо треволнений, связанных с воскрешением Шерлока, продолжающаяся жизнь подбрасывала свои проблемы. Луизе предстояло начать работать. Тесс укрепляла свой дух в свете грядущих ужасов в магистратуре. Карен с осторожным энтузиазмом готовилась к переезду в Уэльс. Она нервничала не потому, что впервые уезжала из дома, а из-за Шерлока и Джона. Теперь, когда Джон стал ходить на расследования, дела пошли лучше, но все она равно беспокоилась. Пусть Джон оптимистичным тоном говорил, что все в порядке, было тяжело наблюдать за прежней блестящей командой, которая совершенно развалилась. Потенциал существовал, как и основы взаимодействия, но единого целого не получалось.

Джон так и не мог решить, прощать ему Шерлока или нет, хотя в действительности он простил Шерлока в ту же секунду, когда увидел его живым. Лестрейд сделал то же самое, он сделал бы то же самое для Джона и девочек. Так поступают родные и друзья.

Лестрейд не знал, что именно произошло между Карен и Шерлоком в те десять минут семь лет назад, но кое-что он знал. Знал, что они обменялись телефонами. Вряд ли они часто разговаривали — Карен была всего лишь подростком, пусть Шерлок и находил ее интересным человеком, но факт, что в его списке контактов был ее телефон, говорил о многом. Похоже, Карен не общалась с Шерлоком по телефону с тех пор, как он совсем давно в первый раз послал ей смс-ку.

Он не удивился, когда, проверив свой телефон, обнаружил, что, по-видимому, сегодня звонил Джону. Постучался в комнату Карен.

— Можно?

Она разрешила войти, о чем он почти пожалел. Казалось, в комнате взорвалась бомба, и хозяйка пыталась навести подобие порядка. Он напомнил, что она едет не на другой конец света и сможет вернуться, если что-нибудь понадобится. Карен спихнула с кровати кучу одежды, освобождая место для отца, и переложила книги в угол, чтобы самой сесть на стул.

Лестрейд не собирался ходить вокруг да около.

— Что тебе сказал Джон?

Карен распахнула глаза, пойманная на месте преступления, и Лестрейд принял свой фирменный вид «твой отец — полицейский, помнишь?». Поняв, что ей ничего не грозит, Карен расслабилась.

— Что все хорошо, — пожала она плечами.

— Ничего нового?

— Вряд ли.

— Зачем ты ему звонила?

— Хотела, чтобы он понял точку зрения Шерлока. Мне кажется, он не обращает на это должного внимания.

— Он не обязан этого делать, — заметил Лестрейд. Пусть все поймут «почему» и «как» поступка Шерлока, это не отменяло факта, что он был нехорошим, и только от Джона зависело, станет ли это непреодолимым препятствием их дружбе или нет.

Карен снова пожала плечами.

— Я просто хотела сказать, что Шерлок стал другим. Он теперь не такой, каким был до своего ухода. Не такой, каким был до Джона. Вряд ли Джон понимает это так же хорошо, как все остальные.

Лестрейд насторожился.

— Это Шерлок тебя надоумил?

— Нет! — возмущенно вскричала Карен. — Если бы и так, я не стала бы вмешиваться. Я говорила ему, что он сам должен все исправить.

Карен о чем-то умалчивала, Лестрейд был в этом уверен. Они с Шерлоком разговаривали, и Карен что-то узнала. Что-то иное, но не новое. Вряд ли Джон с Шерлоком что-то скрывали. Джон слишком устал, а Шерлок пытался доказать Джону, что больше не собирается иметь от него секреты.

— Он думает, что все наладится, — сказала она. — Он вполне уверенно об этом говорил.

— Возможно, он приукрасил ситуацию ради тебя.

Карен покачала головой.

— Не думаю. Он еще кое-что добавил.

Она рассказала о последних словах Джона, сказанных Шерлоку в лицо. О том, что друзья защищают людей. Джон признал, что Шерлок сделал для него очень много, но за то, насколько хорошо тот все это устроил, следовало бы ему врезать. Или Джон забыл, что ударил Шерлока, или имел в виду еще раз.

Карен ответила, что, по ее мнению, Шерлок позволил бы Джону все, если бы имел шанс или хотя бы намек на прощение. После этого Джон замолчал, а затем отключился. Что было странно, согласился Лестрейд. И обнадеживало. Не было того, чего Джон не знал бы, но, возможно, впервые об этом ему сказал другой человек. Сам Шерлок ничего не сказал бы ни сейчас, ни в лучшие дни. Очевидно.

И Карен — ах, эта Карен, которая несколько лет назад сначала испугалась, но потом смогла достучаться до Шерлока — только она могла изложить вещи без прикрас и выставить факты фактами.

— В любом случае, все будет хорошо.

— Все всегда становилось хорошо, — проворчала Карен. — Весь вопрос в том, когда.


	9. Chapter 9

Лестрейд ненавидел ситуации с заложниками. Не только по очевидным причинам, но и потому, что они никогда хорошо не заканчивались. А еще он ненавидел ощущение собственной бесполезности, и его способность сохранять сдержанность и мягкость исчезала при виде пистолета, направленного в чью-то голову. Переговоры с такими людьми он вести не мог. И не собирался. Впервые за многие разы Лестрейд пожалел, что не имеет разрешения на оружие. Видимо, таким, как он, давать не стоило. И таким, как Джон. Джону, который стоял на крыше и держал мишень на мушке. Слава богу за Майкрофта и лицензию Джона на убийство или что там еще, что позволяло ему владеть пистолетом без последствий.

Насколько он был благодарен Джону за его присутствие, настолько он не хотел видеть, как тот пользуется своим правом. Да, можно пожелать кому-то смерти, можно время от времени об этом помечтать (кто в момент стресса не мечтал разбить башку своему боссу?), но он не хотел видеть больше, чем было необходимо. Он видел достаточно смертей в жизни — личной и профессиональной. История с Шерлоком заставила его избегать даже мыслей о смерти на добрых шесть лет вперед. Шерлок отправился с Джоном. Лестрейд не знал, зачем, но был рад, что тот не вмешивался в переговоры. В последний раз Шерлок пытался договориться с грабителями банка, и Лестрейд до конца дней будет считать, что сработал принцип «новичку везет». Позволить Шерлоку сегодня заговорить было Первым Шагом на Пути Угробить Ситуацию…

Переговорщик, Уиллоу Ичельсон, все делала хорошо. Она работала в Ярде уже три года и потеряла лишь одного заложника. На предыдущей работе она тоже потеряла только одного. Страшно думать о жизнях как о показателе работы, но она была очень хороша. Мужчина успокоился и уже ослабил захват на шее своего партнера. Человека с пистолетом звали Хэл Прайс, а заложника — Джулиан Финч. Джулиан был торговцем наркотиками, мелким распространителем дешевого кокаина, который перешел дорогу какой-то крупной рыбе. Ему стали угрожать, Хэл об этом узнал и отреагировал соответственно. Как итог его усилий — три поверженных «шестерки».

До сего понедельника Хэл не подозревал, что Джулиан торговал кокаином. Выяснив, что их отношения строились на лжи, он решил убить Джулиана. Лестрейд буквально видел, как этот случай заканчивается убийством плюс самоубийством, но Уиллоу могла все разрулить, чему Лестрейд неоднократно был свидетелем. Хэл спас жизнь Джулиана, совершив ужасные вещи, и теперь Джулиан должен был последовать за ним, куда бы Хэл ни двинулся, но в тюрьму Хэл не собирался.

— Его бизнес не влияет на чувства к вам, — убеждала его Уиллоу со страстностью, которую Лестрейд видел в выступлениях обладателей Оскара. Она уже с четверть часа разбирала отношения Хэла и Джулиана. — Его дела не имеют никакого отношения к вашим отношениям.

— Нет, имеют! — выкрикнул Хэл, крепче сжимая Джулиану горло, отчего тот чуть не задохнулся. — Он лгал мне! Все было основано на лжи!

— Не все, — умудрился выдохнуть Джулиан. — Только работа.

Лестрейд отошел и прижал к уху наушник.

— Держишь его на прицеле?

— Так точно, — последовал быстрый ответ. — Его спина на мушке постоянно. «Прекрати задавать вопросы, на которые знаешь ответ, Грег», — вот что на самом деле ответил ему Джон.

— Шерлок, — начал Лестрейд. Шерлок находился на той же частоте, что и Джон. — Он может понять, что вы на крыше?

Лестрейд не знал, зачем на крышу пошел Шерлок, если только наблюдать за Джоном. Или чтобы не мешать Уиллоу, впрочем, раньше его это не останавливало. Шерлок в каждой бочке был затычкой. Он не ответил, на что-то отвлекшись. Лестрейд не отключился и слышал, как Шерлок ходил и обо что-то стучал. Они стояли на крыше дома, где была квартира Хэла и Джулиана. Шерлок с самого начала утверждал, что Джулиан все это время защищал Хэла. Кокаиновый бизнес никому не мешал, пока однажды ночью на Хэла не напали. Лестрейд признавал, что Шерлок с большой вероятностью был прав, но доказательств не было, хотя Шерлок очень хотел их найти.

— Там ничего нет, — проговорил Джон на заднем плане. — Если он стремился все сделать как следует, не оставил бы следов.

— Нет, оставил бы, — возразил Шерлок. — Ты ведь заметил мои, не так ли?

«Ох, парни», — мысленно простонал Лестрейд. «Парни, парни, не самое удачное время выяснять отношения…»

Джон парировал, что эти следы были не очень хорошими и вообще ничему не помогли.

— Почувствовать себя таким же безумцем, как ты — совсем не приятное ощущение!

— Очень трудно обеспечить чью-то безопасность! Все идет не так быстро и гладко, как хотелось бы, но ничего нельзя остановить!

— Тебе не нужно было защищать меня! — огрызнулся Джон. — Я мог быть в деле!

— Ты умер бы, если бы я произнес хоть слово!

Лестрейд больше не мог молчать.

— ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ! — оборвал он их, вздрогнув от эха. — Разберетесь позже! — Переговоры пошли неудачно. Уиллоу проговорилась о клиентах Джулиана, и Хэл решил заканчивать. — Джон, — прошептал Лестрейд. — Твой черед.

— Я готов.

Лестрейд предоставил Уиллоу возможность еще немного поговорить и понервировать Хэла, потом, по ее сигналу, дал отмашку Джону. Пуля прострелила Хэлу плечо. Тот успел спустить курок, но пуля, предназначенная для головы Джулиана, оказалась в его ноге. Прямо с крыши по мегафону Шерлок закричал Хэлу, что Джулиан собирался рассказать обо всем. О том, что многие месяцы защищал обоих.

— Пять нераскрытых убийств в этом году, — заявил Шерлок. — Джулиан знал, что жизнь Хэла была в опасности, и предпринимал меры. Он имел дело с криминалом и умел заметать следы. Никаких несчастных случаев или инсценировок. Обычные драки или реальные разборки, вот что он устраивал. Именно его ты целый год и искал.

— Что нужно, чтобы это доказать? — Лестрейд знал, что это примут в суде при большом везении, но Шерлок вел себя последовательно и уверенно. По его мнению, нужно было заставить Джулиана во всем признаться Хэлу. Грег передал его слова Уиллоу, которая отправилась в больницу вместе с машиной скорой помощи.

— Как ты узнал? — выпалил Лестрейд невольно, хотя ответ был не нужен. Он имел достаточно воображения и понял, что именно сделал Шерлок, чтобы защитить их с Джоном.

Шерлок ответил кратко.

— Я сам поступил так же.

Шерлок ожидал речи о законности или незаконности, но Лестрейд лишь сказал, что мешают помехи и попросил повторить. Шерлок ответил, что это неважно. Потом что-то сказал Джон, и Шерлок взъярился.

— Что? — закричал он. — В следующий раз я буду сидеть сложа руки, ты этого хочешь? Я не могу этого сделать, Джон, и не буду.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал ради меня.

— Ты сделал бы то же самое.

— А ты возненавидел бы меня за это.

— Ты все равно это сделал бы. Любая альтернатива привела бы к тому, что наша жизнь разрушилась.

— Почему ты думаешь, что наша жизнь сейчас не разрушилась?

Речь оборвалась, потом раздался стук. Лестрейд быстрее молнии рванул наверх и увидел, что Джон вцепился Шерлоку в горло. Не душил, лишь удерживал, а Шерлок не сопротивлялся. Он тихо что-то говорил Джону, и Лестрейд не смел подойти ближе. Это была она. Точка невозврата, и, возможно, придется-таки решать вопрос, как скрыть тело. Вернее, два тела. Если Джон задушит Шерлока или сбросит с крыши, то последует за ним. Одно дело чахнуть, ничего не совершив, но жить, убив Шерлока, Джон не смог бы.

Джон прекрасно это понимал. Он выпустил Шерлока и посмотрел на него.

— Год! — сказал он. — Я был мертв целый год, вот что ты со мной сделал!

— Мне очень жаль, — произнес Шерлок. Такие слова Лестрейд от него слышал в последний раз на том Рождестве, с Молли. — Я не хотел так долго обманывать, но не мог тобой рисковать. Просто не мог. — Только Шерлок умел извиниться и не извиниться в одной фразе.

Это не было секретом для Джона, но теперь он, наконец смог принять идею о том, что, когда речь заходила о Джоне, Шерлок превращался в такого же идиота, в какого превращался Джон, когда речь заходила о Шерлоке. К вящему удивлению Лестрейда, до Шерлока это тоже дошло впервые.

— Ты на самом деле думал, что я не… я бы…

— Ты не дал мне намеков на иной расклад, — устало вздохнул Джон. — Какие у меня были варианты? Быть отравленным, брошенным, обманутым, оскробленным…

И тогда Шерлок обнял его. Без предупреждения, без подготовки. Только что он стоял, прислонившись к стене, а теперь заключил Джона в объятия. Единственный человек, которого обнимал Шерлок на глазах Лестрейда, была миссис Хадсон. Он обнимал ее, как обнимал бы мать. Но эти объятия были яростными и защищающими. Лестрейд отвел глаза и начал спускаться по лестнице. Внизу почти все разошлись, лишь несколько полицейских разговаривали со свидетелями и разгоняли журналистов.

Звякнул телефон.

«Поездка Карен в Кардифф организована. Вылет завтра в 13-00. МХ»

И тут Лестрейд вспомнил, что должен был повезти ее… черт, вчера. А вчера он заснул в кабинете. Прокляв свою глупость и Хэла Прайса, он начал писать дочери объяснительные смс-ки.

«Не нужно! Я и правда все понимаю. Видела в новостях. К счастью, до Кардиффа добраться недолго»

«Особенно самолетом»

Черт, да это нелепость какая-то!

Он отправил Карен номер Майкрофта и пожелал ей удачи. Нелепость, но если Майкрофт хотел устроить полет в Кардифф вместо поездки на поезде или на машине, пусть делает, как считает нужным. Младшая дочь уезжала в университет, а он почти об этом забыл! Лестрейд потер глаза.

— Ну и где твоя голова? — спросил он себя.

— Слишком занята другими делами, — Шерлок говорил, как Шерлок-до-Падения. Правда, не совсем. Тот Шерлок никогда не вернется, но впервые Лестрейд подумал, что это хорошо.

— Где бы мы оказались, если бы тебя не было? — теперь зазвучал голос Джона — живой и счастливый, как прежде. — А я никогда и не благодарил тебя.

— В этом никогда и не было необходимости.

Грег повернулся к двум друзьям — двум _своим_ друзьям — и снова увидел единое целое. Раненые, истерзанные, они выжили и снова стали теми, кем были, даже сильнее. Лестрейд без вопросов знал, что Шерлок больше никогда не проявит идиотской самоотверженности с постановками, которые будут подразумевать опасность для себя и разбитые сердца для остальных. Правда, вряд ли Джон теперь на такое купится и дарует прощение. На глазах Лестрейда свершилось чудо, и все стало даже лучше, потому что связь этих двоих была выстрадана и завоевана.

— И все же, — возразил Джон, — спасибо. — Он протянул руку. — За до и за после. Все это время я не был легким и хорошим другом.

Лестрейд крепко пожал протянутую руку.

— Ты был занят другим. И до, и после.

Джон захихикал.

— Ты прав, — согласился он.

— Если мы закончили, — встрял Шерлок, — я мог бы поесть.

Да, для одного дня сантиментов оказалось слишком много, даже для Лестрейда, особенно с учетом увиденного на крыше.

— Ты проголодался, а все должны бежать и исполнять твои желания? — поддразнил Джон ласково.

— Очевидно.

Джон закатил глаза, не в силах скрыть счастливого взгляда. Шерлок тоже сиял, но менее заметно. Лестрейд наслаждался тем, что ему разрешили это увидеть, стать частью момента, когда мир выстраивался заново, когда вселенная возвращалась в правильное состояние. Затем он огляделся и дернул подбородком в сторону улицы.

— Вон там прекрасное местечко, где подают рыбу с картошкой.

Шерлок сразу понял, о чем шла речь, и начал излагать Джону грязные секреты его владельца и инструктировать, как можно определить удачную забегаловку и китайский ресторанчик. Что-то связанное с дверями. Неважно. Это было нормально. Это было раздражающе и нормально, и Лестрейд со вздохом выпустил пар прошлых лет.

Завтра его мир изменится. Младшая дочь поедет в университет, старшая выйдет в собственную жизнь. Следующий месяц он, возможно, впервые в жизни проведет в одиночестве. Вроде следовало беспокоиться, но он знал, что справится. Его друзья вернулись к нему и друг к другу. Завтра будет день прощания, но сегодня он отпразднует возвращение домой.


End file.
